


Never Should Have Been

by Shadow_Ravena



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Earth, Automail Surgery, Bounty Hunters, Child Soldiers, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Maes Hughes Lives, Major Original Character(s), Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Revenge, Starts in our world, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ravena/pseuds/Shadow_Ravena
Summary: A war-torn world. A teenage soldier willing to do anything for revenge. A chase for a killer from another world.A chase that will bring our soldier through hell.One minute, on Earth. The next, staring down the Truth.She didn't come here willingly. She was simply chasing her parents killer.But since when did Truth care?Now the hunt goes to Amestris, where the soldier, the Nemesis, does everything she can to find her monster and slay him.Even if it costs her her immortal soul.





	1. Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis goes through her normal soldier day, until receiving news of her target...

* _Shing*_

A humongous grey creature let out a roar as it's central sextuplet eye spurted blood from the knife wound. 

The thrower smiled, and pulled out another scrap of metal. "Twenty scraps," she said, throwing another knife, this time at the creature's gaping maw.

"No way Nem, you can't kill it that quickly," a boy said, leaning over from the chunk of wall he was sitting on. 

"Then bet me twenty scraps," she replied, jumping back as the creature lurched towards her. She rolled her eyes when it's fist got stuck in the ground, and ran up to it's face, plunging a long shank of metal into it's forehead and pulling down with all her might.

The creature roared, blood spurting all over Nemesis' dark clothes, already tattered and covered in bloodstains. It heaved upward, and Nemesis hurriedly yanked her sword out from the creature's face. 

The creature heaved, and crashed down on the small figure below, then gave a guttural roar as metal sliced right into what replaced it's heart. With a final cry, it's collapsed.

The boy jumped down from the wall and call, "You okay there Nem? If ya dead I get ya scraps!"

The creature's torso heaved up, and the bulge slowly moved until Nemesis walked out from underneath the monster. "I do believe you owe me now," she said, sheathing her weapons back in their slings.

 

The boy shook his head. "Nuh uh, I never agreed to pay! 'Sides, you got lucky. You-hey!" he cried, as Nemesis walked up and whipped a hand out, grabbing his throat. She pulled her face close to his and said, "Pay. Up." But her eyes twinkled slightly through it all.

"Yes Mis-" he said, then he gurgled as Nemesis strengthened her grip. 

"Yes  _sir_ ," she said. "I am a major."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Only in the militia, and you're never there! Now let me  _down!_ " he cried, lurching back and kicking Nemesis in the stomach.

Nemesis bent over, and in one fluid movement pulled out a knife with her other hand and pressed the hilt into the boy's stomach. "Now now Keel, you know better than that," she said. Her eyes danced as she said, "Just pay up, and no one sees the medic.

 

Keel spat at her, but said, "Fine. Take the scraps. I don't use 'em anyways."

Nemesis laughed and let him go, shoving him to the ground with one hand. "Why do you think I want them! I know you hoard them for girls!"

Keel glared up at Nem. "So what?!" he said. "At least I have a heart, you don't you monster!"

 

Nemesis immediately stopped laughed and walked forward, putting a boot on Keel's chest. Any jovialness from before vanished, as her face could be made of metal. " _Don't_ call me a monster," she hissed. "Monsters are the ones ransacking our towns and killing what few of us remains.  _I'm_ not a monster. I  _kill_ monsters, you understand?" she said, pressing her boot down till he cried out.

"Okay, okay, I get it, now let me up!" he cried. 

Still stone-faced, Nemesis obeyed. She gave Keel one last look, and turned to walk away.

 

Keel scrambled to his feet. "W-wait! Don't you want those scraps?!"

Nemesis called over her shoulder, "I'll get more for the bounty. Keep em. Maybe it'll buy you a brain," she said, walking away.

Keel just stared after her, rubbing his abdomen. "Fuckin' crazy bitch..." he muttered, shaking his head. "Think you've been killin' monsters a little to long there, soldier..." 

 

 

Nemesis strode through the remains of the city, and eventually reached a old mall, one of the few structures half-standing. The place seemed unguarded, but when Nem was still fifty paces from it she called out, "Major Nemesis returning from the field."

A woman popped up from a hole in the wall and said, "Passcode, soldier."

"The red dawn never ends," Nemesis replied, "So we will fight again."

The woman nodded. "Come on in, Major Missing."

Nemesis just stuck her tongue out in reply, then walked through the old doorway to the mall proper.

 

She passed the two soldiers guarding the entrance, machine guns at the ready. "Hey Borus, Drake. How's it going?"

"Nothing to report, Major," they replied, giving a salute. Nemesis nodded in return.

"Good. How's ammunition?"

"The scout team has yet to arrive from Dwarsville, sir," Borus replied.

Nemesis frowned. "They should have arrived this morning... I'll send out a team. Keep up the good work, soldiers," she said. They saluted in return.

 

Nemesis strode through the empty hallway, glancing at the shops on either side. She saw that the infirmary was mostly empty, the stock room mostly full, and the soldiers mostly lounging. All in all, a fairly satisfactory condition.

 

She easily maneuvered the rubble, climbing up a pile strategically placed near a hole to the next floor. She jumped up and grabbed the crumbling upper floor, easily swinging up. 

But she had hardly done so when a figure rushed her, aluminum bat in hand. "Hi-ya!" he cried, swinging at Nemesis with all his strength.

Nemesis ducked the bat and heaved herself forward, bowling the boy over. He grunted as he landed on the floor, looking up at Nemesis as she stood up. 

He jumped to his feet, had to dodge as Nemesis swung out with her impromptu sword. He spun on his heel, swinging his bat again, but Nemesis just grabbed it. She pulled the weapon, hard, knocking the boy off balance. He fell towards her, and Nemesis grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Yield, Daniel, before I kill you," Nemesis said.

 

Daniel sputtered, then raised his hands in surrender. Nemesis let him go, and he straightened up, rubbing his neck. "Good job Major," he said. "Thought I'd get you that time."

Nemesis laughed. "A projectile would work better when I'm distracted."

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, you got metal-sense I swear. I've never seen you hit by a projectile."

Nemesis shook her head. "No powers. I'm just experienced."

"Solider for six years..." he muttered, rubbing his face. "Since the beginning of the war. Damn Nem, how old were you?"

Nemesis quieted. "Thirteen. Older than some. You were nine, correct?"

Daniel nodded. "Yep. Hid out with my parents till Chicago fell."

Nemesis sighed. "Lucky. But not all of us knew how to fight, not then. I was lucky, knowing martial arts and knife throwing."

"Ya, you were a wwweeeiirrdd kid," Daniel said.

 

Nemesis punching him in the soldier. "Hey, at least I could fight. You were barely a messenger when I hit monster two-hundred-forty-nine."

Daniel rubbed his shoulder, wincing. "Damn Major, you hit hard." He grew quiet and asked, "What number are you on now?"

"Seven hundred and twenty-five. Though I only think a hundred of those  _really_ count," Nemesis said. "Little goblins go down in one hit."

"Still. That's impressive," Daniel said. Then he shrugged and added, "But then again, that's why they made you a Major."

Nemesis laughed. "They made anyone who's been fighting over three years  _some_ kind of officer. I just got higher cause I've fought since the start."

"Despite you insisting on fighting yourself. Tisk tisk Nemesis."

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "When my soldiers can fight back some of these monsters without dying, I'll stop going on missions. I don't want any of my men dying."

"You do realize you're worth more alive then dead, right?" Daniel said.

Nemesis' face hardened. "I'm worth nothing if I hide in here while my men risk life and limb just going to the next town!" 

 

She shook a bit from rage, then forced herself to calm down. "Speaking off. Report on the raiding party, Sergeant."

Daniel snapped to and saluted. "Party reported to be two days out, Major! They got waylaid by a category 4 monster."

"At ease, Daniel," Nemesis said, saluting back. "A cat. 4, huh? I thought we cleared that route."

Daniel relaxed and said, "Apparently it's a speedy one. Must have come from the other district."

Nemesis growled. "What's Major Brendan  _doing?_ The only way we all stay safe is if we all do our part!"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know Major. From the rumors I've heard, District 11 isn't doing well. There's an influx of monsters from portal 6."

Nemesis rubbed her face. "They're still coming..." she muttered. "When will we get a break?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know Major. I just don't know."

 

Nemesis sighed as well, and walked farther into the building. There were less people on the second floor, seeing as it was reserved for the officers, but the few there all saluted Nemesis, who saluted in return. She stopped to get reports from the various soldiers there about the state of the district. Normal level of monsters, towns safe, routes cleared, all soldiers accounted for. The only concern was the raiding party, but for the most part, it was business as usual. 

Nemesis assigned a group to go meet up with the raiders, and another to check the border for any other invading monsters. The soldiers snapped to and rushed off, gathering their troops and heading out. She could hear the men grumbling, but she ignored it. They couldn't lounge all day.

Eventually she made her way to a group of whiteboards. She scanned the long list of names, and eventually found the grey giant she had fought earlier. She smiled, and taking a marker, scored through the name and added her's in the killer space. 

She stood back and smiled. Well over half the monsters had her name next to them. "Still going strong, Nem," she said.

 

Then she frowned when she saw the name at the top. The melting face iguana. She scowled and turned on her heel, calling out to a nearby soldier, "Any news on the iguana?"

The soldier looked up from his perch on a pile of rubble and sighed. "Give it up Nemesis, you won't find him. And even if you did, how many times have you tried to kill him?"

Nemesis' eyes flashed and she strode over to the solider. She pulled her sword and pressed it against his neck before he could react. "I said solider, any news on the iguana?" she said, voice ice.

The solider gulped and said, "N-no news Major- Major-"

"Just Major," Nemesis replied. "I have no last name."

She paused and added, "You're new. What are you doing here."

"I come from District nine. We are in dire need of help-"

Nemesis sighed and removed her sword. "Get down here. Come," she said, walking over to another whiteboard. The solider hurriedly jumped down and followed.

 

Nemesis stopped in front of a board full of notes about supplies, soldiers, civilian needs, etc. "Look at this, Private-"

"During, Sir," he replied.

"Private During. Notice anything?"

During looked over the board and shook his head. "It seems... like everything's fine..."

"Exactly, Private. Everything  _is_ fine. You know why?" Nemesis said. The Private dumbly shook his head. Nemesis continued. "Because we learned to balance our resources with our needs. A lesson Major Laurens needs to learn."

During sputtered. "We've had twenty monsters come through in the last month! They've burned fields, ransacked Youma! We need assistance!"

"And what does Major Laurens eat?" Nemesis asked.

"What?"

"What does she eat. It's a simple question," Nemesis said.

"Uh... usually hamburgers and salad..." he replied.

"And the base. How many soldiers live there?"

"Um... sixty?" he replied. "I don't-"

"Finally. How often does Major Laurens oversee training?"

"She stops by every month... But I don't understand..."

"See, that's exactly the issue. Come," she said, striding towards a large gap down to the first floor. During followed hurriedly.

 

Nemesis looked down, and During did as well. "What do you see?" she asked.

"Um... barracks. Wow, there only... what is it, thirty at most..."

Nemesis nodded. "Now look over there," she said, pointing to the cafeteria. "What food do you see?"

"Uh... crackers and brown goop..."

"Correct. Now follow me," she said, striding over to a different hole and jumping down. During followed, then looked around the room. A couple pairs of soldiers were fighting hand-to-hand, and they looked up when Nemesis arrived.

"Sir!" they said, saluting Nemesis. "Come to evaluate out progress?"

Nemesis nodded. "Casings, report"

A man at the top of the room saluted and said, "Drills are near completion sir! Roberts and Menninger need some extra work in holds, but the others are about done for the day."

"And Matthews, how is he on target practice?" Nemesis asked.

Casings grinned. "Not as good as you, but serviceable. Your training yesterday really helped."

Nemesis nodded. "Good. Carry on," she said, walking out of the room and into the main hallway.

 

During followed. "You train them? Personally?"

Nemesis nodded. "Everyday. Now During, what have you learned?"

"Learned sir?" he asked.

"Yes. What have you noticed between your base and mine."

"Um... you guys live a lot worse... place seems run-down, honestly."

"Yes," Nemesis said. "And?"

"And... you seem to be lacking in men."

"Perhaps. What else?"

During paused. "Your district is... more plentiful... wait a minute..." he said, blinking. "You guys have more food, but don't even have real bread?"

"Exactly," Nemesis said.

"I... don't understand..." During said, rubbing his head.

Nemesis sighed, muttering, "What are they teaching boys over there..." 

Then louder she added, "We live meagerly. We have a skeleton crew. And you know why?"

"Why?" During asked. 

"Because I don't consider my life more important than my people's. I don't need many soldiers in the base, I need them in the fields. I don't need to eat well, I need my people to have enough to survive. I don't prioritize my well being, I prioritize the citizens. Do you understand now?"

 

During nodded slowly. "You're saying Major Laurens needs to eat less?"

Nemesis sighed. "Rudimentary, yes. Your districts has better farmland than ours, and fewer monster. Yes," she said, holding her hand up when During opened his mouth. "We get roughly thirty monsters a month. We just manage them better."

"But you don't have any category seven monsters," During argued. "Try dealing with that!"

Nemesis paused. "Cat 7's are rare. Haven't heard of a new one in... well, years."

"We think it's a first-waver. It's just this stupid boy. But he seems unstoppable."

 

Nemesis shifted her weight and said, "So he's why you're doing so badly?"

During looked away. "He destroyed Youma himself. We can't stop him. Stupid Envy," he said.

 

Nemesis shot up and stepped forward. "What did you call him?"

"Envy. Stupid name, huh. We-what are you doing?!" he cried, as Nemesis hauled him off the ground by his collar. 

"Where did you see him last?" she hissed.

"N-near the border... that's why we came..." he stuttered. "A few miles from the road. What-" he said, as Nemesis dropped him and strode away.

 

"Pickings, here!" she cried.

There was the sound of running feet, and a man burst out from another shop. "Here Major! Your orders?"

"The iguana has been spotted near the border. I'm heading out to deal with him. Run the base until I return, Captain."

Pickings saluted. "Yes sir! And," he said, pausing. "Return alive, please."

Nemesis nodded. "Always do. During!" she said, rounding on him. "Lead me to the iguana."

"It's- it's a boy..." he stuttered.

"It's a shapeshifter. Now lead me there, or as close as you know."

"I... I have orders to stay until diplomatic relations are established..." During said hesitatingly.

Nemesis sighed, closing her eyes. "Pickings, deal with him. I'll find it myself."

 

She strode away, stopping by her office to pick up a new collection of knives. "I have you now, homunculus," she said.

 

"I'll avenge my parents you bastard. Just  _try_ and run."


	2. Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis manages to hunt down Envy, but can she defeat the monster?

Nemesis walked for days, finally reaching the border. At every farm along the way she asked for new about Envy, but no one knew anything. Nemesis was conflicted on how to feel about this- on one hand, her people were safe. On the other, no leads.

Eventually she heard news. "Saw this massive creature walkin' past," a farmer said, leaning on his plow. "Didn't stop or nuthin', just kept walkin'. Strange. Almost if he's looking for something."

"Probably just the base," Nemesis replied. "Envy usually ignores little settlements. Thanks for the help," she said.

"Anythin' I can do, Major," he said, giving a wave as Nemesis strode off in the direction of the monster.

 

She found his tracks easily enough- in iguana form Envy was harm to miss. But as suspected, soon enough the large prints turned into footsteps- but as he weighed a ton, they were still easy to track. "Cocky bastard," Nemesis muttered. "He knows we can barely hurt him."

She followed the prints for a day and a night, eventually stopping dead outside of a little village. The place looked peaceful, but she could hear shouts from here.

She picked up the pace and entered the village, following the sound until she reached the village square.

 

"...they just steal our food and scraps, and do what? Nothing! Has anyone here even  _seen_ a monster?" a speaker cried, pointing out at the crowd surrounding his little box. 

The crowd muttered. "I did back a few years ago," one said.

"Hasn't been any for eons," another replied. 

"But they're still out there, right?" someone said.

"Wrong!" the speaker cried, his old face shaking at the force of his voice. "There hasn't been any new creatures since the first wave! The military just makes shit up to take your hard-earned food!"

The crowd muttered, wavering between believing the speaker or not. 

 

Nemesis ignored the crowd completely and strode through it. When they reached the front of the crowd, the speaker stopped.

"And here is the leader herself, Major Nemesis!" he cried, pointing her out. "Here to stop me, soldier?!"

"Yes, Envy," Nemesis replied, throwing a dagger through his forehead.

 

The crowd cried out as the figure collapsed, blood pouring from his head. They surged forward to surround Nemesis, who simply leaped up onto the platform the speaker stood on. 

 

She yanked down the speaker's pants, revealing an odd tattoo on it. "Knew it," she muttered.

She pulled out her sword and raised it high, when the speaker started to laugh. Nemesis quickly stabbed down at the ouroboros, but the speaker grabbed it before she could touch the tattoo.

"Nice try brat," he said, voice shifting to a much higher pitch. A red sparkling light enveloped his body, transforming it to that of a agender teen, wearing a crop-top and skirt. 

Envy shoved Nemesis back by the sword and stood up. "Well well, you saw through me. Or did you just want to destroy all opposition?"

"Quit your games Envy!" Nemesis cried, swinging her sword back. "I got you this time!" she said, dashing forward and swinging at him.

 

Envy just dodged backwards and punched out at Nemesis, barely grazing her head as she ducked. "You've gotten better, huh? But not good enough!" he said, catching Nemesis in the stomach.

The air rushed out of her, but Nemesis just smiled. "Got... you..." she said.

Envy looked down at his thigh, and saw the dagger sticking out of the center of his tattoo. "Shit!" he cried. "You're a real piece of work, know that brat?!" he cried, shoving her backwards. 

Nemesis just smiled and pulled out two knives, throwing them at Envy's head. 

He dodged the first one, but in doing so the second landed directly in his left eye. "AhHHHhHH!" he cried, clapping a hand to his eye and pulling the knife out. "You little bitch!" 

His eye sparked red for a second, then the tattoo gave a flash of light before flicking out. "Shit!" Envy cried, pulling a knife out. He paused for a second, waiting for the regeneration to kick in, the howled in frustration as it didn't.

Nemesis smiled and threw two more knives, one at his mouth, and one at his heart.

Envy jumped to the side, the heart knife instead catching him in the chest. "Well seems like this is gunna be a bit problematic. Toodles!" he said, turning and running away.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" Nemesis cried, running after him. But Envy was far faster, and soon outsped her.

 

Nemesis didn't give up, following his easy-to-see tracks. She knew he couldn't run forever, not when his body was affected by his wounds. She smiled. She had him now.

 

Night fell when Nemesis finally realized where they were heading. The portal. "Coward," she muttered. "Running back home are you?"

She slowly when she reached where she knew the portal was, and crept forward. Darkness had fallen, and she would be near-invisible in the failing light.

She thought she'd have a hard time finding Envy, but he made it easy.

"Damn thing, work!!" he cried, and Nemesis crept forward.

Envy was standing in the middle of a blackened circle, kicking the ground. "Open already! I need to leave befo-" 

He cried out as a dagger buried itself in between his shoulders. "Damn it!" he cried, whirling around. "Where are you?!"

Nemesis just chuckled and walked out of the foliage and into the circle. "Right here Envy. Trying to get home are you?"

"None of your beeswax!" he replied, dodging out of the way of another life. "Quit it brat!"

 

"Not on your life," Nemesis said, walking forward with her sword drawn. "I don't suppose you remember why I want to kill you?"

Envy waved his hand. "Everyone wants to kill me darling, you aren't special."

Nemesis huffed. "I suppose not. And I'd say you weren't special, except you're the one who started me killing in the first place."

Envy backed up in pace with Nemesis walking forward, and said, "Ya ya I'm horrible, got anything interesting to say?"

Nemesis stopped. "Right, don't know what I expected. Well, doesn't matter if you remember. You'll die all the same!" she cried, rushing forward.

 

Envy rolled his eyes and dodged to the side, grabbing Nemesis' hair as she passed. "Hey bitch, know why the portal doesn't work?"

Nemesis growled and elbowed him, hard. Envy grunted and let her go, then cried out as Nemesis cut his side. "You're a real piece of work!" he said, dancing to the center of the circle, his blood running down into the earth.

 Nemesis just growled and charged him, abandoning strategy to just try and tackle Envy. "Die you bitch!" she cried, jumping him before he could dodge away.

 

 

But just as she did so, the ground lit up with red light, an intricate set of circles and symbols displayed on the earth. Before they could even hit the ground, a giant eye opened, the monochrome ringed pupil staring up at them.

They crashed into the eye, Nemesis looking up. "What the hell?!" she cried, rolling off of Envy and standing up to stare at the ground around her.

Envy looked to the side and smiled. "Look's like I'm going home. Seeya bitch!" he cried, as black tendril hands grabbed him and slowly flaked off his flesh.

Nemesis just stared, then cried out as the hands grabbed her feet and started to dissolve her as well. "Let me go!" she cried, trying to run away-

But the hands just yanked her back, her body unraveling around her. She gave a strangled cry as the hands covered her eyes, everything going black...


	3. Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis is hurtled into a strange white void, and faces a smiling figure...

Nemesis hurtled through a kaleidoscope of colors, trying to look away but having her eyes forced open.

Visions of her past life were intermingled with landscapes of an unfamiliar world. Chemistry formulas she recognized were mixed with symbols of some archaic magic. The world deconstructing and reconstructing, even the human body twisted into monstrous forms. 

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, all she could do was stare at the mountain of information whizzing past, faster than could be comprehended. She felt like her mind would explode, but she couldn't look away.

 

After what seemed like an eternity she landed in a white void. She looked around, frantically, and spotted two things. One, a massive grey stone door, etched with runes she know recognized. "Alchemist symbols..." she muttered.

But the second sight was far more interesting. A white figure etched in darkness, with only a wide, wide smiled on it's face. It was sitting, but Nemesis thought she recognized the form. "Me. You're  _me_ ," she said.

 

The figure cackled. "I am many things. I am the universe. I am god. I am Truth. I am  _you_ ," it said, pointing at Nemesis.

"And I..." it said, standing up, "am your damnation."

Nemesis looked at it, and looked back at the door. "Some portal, huh. So much information... like the entire universe in a door," she muttered.

"Yes," Truth said. "The knowledge you seeked, all hidden behind that door. But information comes with a price," it said, smiling like a jack-o-lanturn.

 

Nemesis shook her head. "I don't care about the secrets of the universe. I only care about my prey. Where is he? Shouldn't he have landed here too?"

"Oh? Do you mean the homunculus? His kind is not welcome here," Truth said. "I sent him on already, just taking a few souls."

Nemesis rounded on Truth. "Souls? What do you mean, he has multiple souls? And take? Why the hell would you do that?!"

Truth just grinned. "I am law, I am punishment. I am the tollkeeper. Surely you didn't think you could witness the whole of creation without a price?"

Nemesis grit her teeth. "So you steal our souls in payment?" Truth just nodded. 

 

Nemesis crossed her arms. "Well, take the information back then. I have no need of it. All I want is to go wherever Envy went."

Truth's grin got even wider, his teeth barred. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You knocked on the door. Now you must pay the price," it said, a hand slowly appearing on it's form.

 

Nemesis looked down and saw her own hand disappearing. "Wait just a goddamn minute. I didn't  _do_ anything! I didn't want this! Take your damn information back and leave me alone!"

"You want to get out of here don't you? The only way is through the gate," Truth said, pointing at the door behind Nemesis. "I'll send you after that homunculus. But first you must pay the toll."

 

Nemesis watched as her first arm disappeared and her second started to dissolve. "Fine. I'll pay for my transportation. But how much are you taking?" she asked, as she noticed her legs starting to flake away as well.

"A price worthy of your pride- your body's ability to defend itself. You'll be helpless, dependent on the Truth," it said.

 

Nemesis closed her eyes. "My arms and legs. Of course. But I have a better idea. Let's make a deal, god," she said, opening her eyes to stare at Truth.

"I don't think you quite understand," Truth said. "I do not make 'deals.'"

"But you give services," Nemesis argued. "So here's what I want. Take my flesh, but leave my metal, form it into a body I can use. Take my humanity, not my defense."

 

Truth threw back it's head and laughed. "You would sacrifice even more! I've never seen anyone give more than I demand!"

Then it looked at her with a wide grin. "But I'm afraid you'll have to make that transmutation yourself. I'm sure I'll see you again," Truth said, as the door opened behind Nemesis.

 

Nemesis looked back and saw the tendril hands again, reached out and pulling her into the gate. "I don't think I'll come back here," she said. "I don't like your eerie face."

Truth just laughed as Nemesis was dragged away, and the door slammed shut.

 

She was once again hurtled though the multicolored void, this time searching the flashing images for her prey. She spotted him a few times in locations she couldn't recognize, and etched the visions in her mind. Though her head was filled with more knowledge than she could take, a thought crossed her mind.

_Truth, huh? The only truth I need..._

 

_Is the knowledge of my victory._


	4. Losing Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis wakes up to screaming, but not her own...

Nemesis awoke to someone screaming in pain, pain so achingly familiar it tore through her, almost muting the pain in open wounds. 

She could feel something on top of her, an oozing mess that shifted slightly to move off of her, though the black ooze remained. The scent of blood was thick in the air, almost enough to make the soldier gag.

"Somebody help me- somebody- please mom, mom please!" the voice cried, and heard the thing to her gasp and groan, and felt it slither forward just an inch.

 _Mom?_ Nemesis thought.  _That thing... that's no human. What did... what the hell HAPPENED?_ Nemesis thought.

"Mom- mom please!" she heard the voice say, a realized to her horror that it was that of a little boy. It  _had_ to be, it was so high and weak.

She heard something being dragged along the dirt floor, and a hand reached out to touch her. "M-mom?" he said, wiping the goo off of Nemesis' face.

 

Nemesis cough, heaved, got the breathe to speak. "No... Nemesis..." she said, looking up at the face of a scared little golden-eyed boy.

He recoiled away from her saying, "This- that isn't what we wanted! Alphonse, Al, Alphonse!" he cried, worming his way over to a set of clothes on the ground.

Nemesis' eyes widened. There was... another? "Damn you Truth," she coughed.

 

If the boy heard he ignored her. He slithered his way over to a suit of armor and knocked it over. "No, you won't take him too! Take my arm, take my leg, take my heart! Take anything just give him back! Give him back, he's my little brother he's all I have left!"

 _Little... brother?!_ Nemesis thought, then winced as blue light flooded the room.

 

"Ahhhrrgghhh!" the boy cried, "My arm! My arm- Alphonse, Al, are you there?! Say something!"

There was a moment of silence, and the boy began wailing in despair. Then, a small voice said, "Brother? Brother? Where am I- what happened?"

"Alphonse!" the boy cried, hitting the suit of armor. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"I feel funny brother," Alphonse replied, his voice oddly hollow. "What-"

"You're armor, I sealed you to a suit of armor- that bastard Truth would have taken you!" the boy replied. "Alphonse, my arm, it took my arm- I'm going to bleed out, Alphonse help me!"

 

Nemesis heard the suit of armor move, get up slowly. She could see it now- a towering figure with red glowing eyes. It turned to look at her, and exclaimed, "Mom? It worked?!" he said, striding over.

"No! That bitch... she's why it failed!" the boy spat.

Nemesis looked up, vision swimming from the loss of her own blood. "N-nemesis. Please- help me..." she said, cringing at how pathetic she felt.

The armor stopped. "Your arms! Your legs! What happened!?"

"It doesn't matter!" the boy cried. "She isn't mom! She- where is our mom damnit?! Where is she!"

She heard a hand slap the ground as the boy tried to pull himself across the ground, but the armor cried, "Bother! Don't do that brother!" it said, running over and picking the boy up.

Then he looked back and walked over, picking Nemesis up in his other arm. "What are you doing Al?!" the boy cried.

"We have to help her brother! She'll die!" the armor replied.

 

"Let her!" the boy spat. "She took Mom from us!" 

Alphonse looked between his brother and Nemesis, then said, "What? N-nem, did you...?"

Nemesis tried to collect her thoughts, then said, "I don't- know what happened... I just went through the Gate. Envy... where's Envy?!" she cried, the coughed harshly.

"I don't know about any Envy, where's our Mom?!" the boy cried.

"Dead! Clearly! You can't raise the dead!" Nemesis cried, putting the pieces together.

"It should have worked! The formula- the formula was correct! It should have worked!" the boy cried. "Again- we have to try again!"

"Brother, no!" Alphonse cried. "You'll die! Your body- it'll get destroyed! Please Edward, don't try again!"

"Damn that Truth!" Edward spat. "It stole our bodies and gave us what? Nothing!"

 

Nemesis rolled her head back and looked at the black ooze on the floor. Now that she studied it, she saw the outline of a ribcage and elongated limbs. "That!" she cried. "That's what you were given! Look at it Edward, that thing is your human! You tried to play God, but you didn't know how!"

Edward looked over, and gagged. "That- Mom?! That's Mom?! Oh god, that's mom!"

Alphonse looked as well, then shuttered. "Brother- you're bleeding, we have to get help!" he said, walking then running up the stairs to an upper floor. 

"Winry! Pinako! Help! We need help!"

He raced through the house, eventually reaching the front door, calling all the while for help. Nemesis was only dimly aware of what was happening as she rapidly moved towards unconsciousness. She could see Edward sagging in Alphonse arms as well, and knew he wouldn't last longer.

 

"The door! It's shut! Brother, brother open it!" he cried. Edward didn't stir.

Nem took a deep breathe and said, "Edward, you idiot, wake up! Wake up soldier!"

Edward blinked, and shakily reached for the door handle and opened it, before collapsing again.

"Hurry Al!" Nemesis cried. "Hurry!"

 

Alphonse needed no second bidding. He ran over to the next house, calling all the while for Winry and Pinako.

A small girl burst out the front door. "What's with the shouting?! What- Ed!" she cried, stopping dead when she saw a massive suit of armor holding the mutilated Edward and a torso of an unfamiliar girl. 

She rounded on her heels and called, "Pinako, help! Help! Something- something happened to Ed!"

 

She ran through the door and Alphonse followed, nearly crashing into Winry as she screeched to a halt in front of a tiny woman. "What's the trouble- dearie! What happened?! Come here, quickly!" she cried, leading them through the house.

Nemesis watched her blankly, mind starting to spin as her blood leaked onto the floor. She'd lost nearly all her blood before in battle, but this felt worse. She knew she couldn't lose much more. "H-help..." she muttered.

 

Pinako led them to a living room and had Alphonse put her and Ed on the couch, then bustled out of the room, returning with some bandages. Her and Alphonse started to wrap up her and Ed's wounds, saying something, but Nem couldn't hear anymore. She felt herself fading, and the world went dark...


	5. My Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis wakes up in the Rockbelle's house, and slowly gets acquainted with her new charges...

"Eat! You need to eat something," a voice said. Nemesis felt a metal pressing against her mouth and instantly recoiled. "Take that gun away!" she cried.

"Gun? It's no gun it's soup!" the voice replied. "Now eat it up before I leave!"

Nemesis forced her leaded eyelids opened. She saw the small old woman-  _Pinako-_ standing there with a spoon of soup and a cross look on her face. "You're going to eat the soup, and then you're going to do some explaining," she said.

 

Nemesis opened her mouth and Pinako stuck the spoon in. Nemesis  _hated_ having to be fed, but there was nothing to do. She could see the stumps of her arms and legs were bandaged- no eating with those things.

"You were a real surprise, showing up here. I don't think I've seen you before," Pinako said, giving Nemesis another spoonful.

"I'm from America, Earth. What is this place?" she asked, looking around.

"Eat," Pinako said, drawing Nemesis attention back to her. "You're in Amestris, Earth. I've never heard of an America," she said, giving Nemesis another spoon.

 

Nemesis swallowed and answered, "Different world. I came through the portal- didn't expect to see... that," she replied.

Pinako nodded. "That thing the boys made... human transmutation," she said bitterly. "Trying to bring their mother back. And what did they do! Ruined themselves!"

"Yep, pretty stupid," Nemesis said. 

Then her head recoiled back as Pinako slapped her across the face. "Don't talk about my boys that way! They've suffered enough abuse!"

"S-sorry," Nemesis said. "I meant no offense."

 

Pinako just humphed, continuing to feed Nemesis. "And I suppose you want us to help you?" she said.

Nemesis looked away. "I don't have much other choice, do I?"

"I could just leave you outside and let the birds take care of you," Pinako said.

Nemesis shuttered and closed her eyes. "Please... I know I'm nothing but a worthless stranger. Please help me..."

 

Pinako humphed again. "You'll be helping out as soon as you can, understand? I'll have no slackers here!"

Nemesis smiled. "Didn't think you would. Give me mobility and I'll do anything," she said.

"Hmph, we'll see. For now, get some rest," she said, giving Nemesis one last spoonful and standing up. "I need to check on the boys."

 

"How are they?" Nemesis called, causing Pinako to stop. "I mean... they lost so much... will they be alright?"

Pinako didn't turn around. "Would you?"

Nemesis thought. "Now? I've seen... worse than that. But at their age... no. I wouldn't be alright at all."

Nemesis' first comment made her turn around. "How could you have seen worse than that?" she demanded.

"I was a soldier," Nemesis said, then cringed when Pinako's face hardened. "What?" Nemesis demanded. "Have something against that?"

"Soldiers killed my only son and his wife, leaving my granddaughter alone except for me. All in the name of destroying this country's people."

"What?" Nemesis said. "Was there a civil war?"

"Insurrection," Pinako said, standing up. "Now excuse me, I need to check on the Elrics."

 

"Monsters," Nemesis said. Pinako froze and looked back. "We fought monsters- literal ones. Multi-headed and limbed masses of flesh, animals fused and twisted beyond recognition, forces of nature given form. I have never killed an innocent human, ever."

Pinako didn't reply, simply leaving the room.

 

 

Nemesis just sighed and hit her head against the wall. "Great first impression Nem, so smart..." she muttered. Then she closed her eyes. Might as well sleep.

 

She couldn't fall asleep though, so she sifted through her new knowledge, trying to piece it together. The visions of past and future she discarded for now. It was the chemistry- or alchemy she guessed- that interested her.

 

She hadn't quite figured out how to connect the formulas to the symbols when she heard the soft pattering of feet. She opened her eyes and looked up, and saw the same girl from earlier. "Winry, I presume," she said.

 

Winry stopped. "Yes- how did you know?"

"I heard Alphonse calling your name. You're their sister?"

Winry laughed. "No, just their neighbor!" Then she quieted. "Or was. Now... I don't know what they'll do."

"They're orphans, aren't they?" Nemesis asked. "How have they been surviving?"

"Pinako looks after them!" Winry said, brightening. "She cooks food, and gives them money! She helps them when they're injured-" she cut off, face darkening again. "Will... will they be okay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

 

Nemesis nodded. "An arm and a leg is a severe wound, but not devastating. I've seen soldiers survive worse."

Winry's face hardened. "They're not soldiers! Never will be! Soldiers are monsters, they're the reason my parents are dead!"

Nemesis said, "I... know they're not popular. Killers never are. But sometimes they're protecting people-"

"I don't care about that!" Winry said. "I just want them back!"

 

Nemesis sighed and closed her eyes. "Me too," she said. Winry looked up. "I lost my own parents in the war. But that's why I became a solider," she said. "So no other child had to lose theirs."

Winry looked away. "I still don't like them," she muttered.

"You don't have to," Nemesis said. "But can you give me a chance?"

Winry paused, then nodded. "Okay. What's your name?" she asked, in child-like fashion.

 

Nemesis chuckled. "I go by Nemesis."

"That's not a real name!" Winry protested. "What's you  _real_ name?"

Nemesis stopped laughing. "I lost my name with my parents. All I am now is a nemesis to my parent's killer. That's why I came here, looking for him."

"Well you looked in the wrong place, no one's a killer here!" Winry said, hands on her hips. "Why did you come here anyways?!"

Nemesis sighed. "I'd rather tell all of you at once..." she said, but faltered when Winry walked forward and heaved her up. "What are you doing?!"

"I wanna know! So you're coming with me!" she said, staggering under Nemesis' weight. Even without her limbs, Nemesis was nearly as big as Winry's entire body.  _Damn she's strong_ Nem thought.

 

 

They walked through to the dining room, where Edward sat at the table eating with his good hand, and Alphonse leaned against the wall. They both looked up when Nemesis arrived. "Oh look, the stranger. What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

Winry tottered forward and propped Nemesis in a chair. "Thanks Winry," Nemesis said, forcing herself to sound sincere.

Addressing Edward, she added, "I want to tell everyone how I got here, preferably all at once. Where's Pinako?" she asked.

"Why should we care how you got here? All that matters is sending you back," Edward said.

"Ed! Be nice!" Winry cried. 

Edward looked away. "She's the reason the transmutation failed."

"The reason it failed is because you didn't have a high enough cost," Nemesis shot back. 

 

Edward's head snapped up. "Not enough of a cost?! My brother lost his whole body!" he cried, pointing at Al.

"But not his soul!" Nemesis snapped. "You want to bring someone back from the dead? You need to kill someone in return!"

"How would you know?!" Edward cried.

"Because I saw the truth too!" Nemesis shouted back.

 

Everyone went still. "You- you saw it too?" Edward near-whispered.

Nemesis nodded. "When I went through my world's gate, it took me through that... spiral. Then I landed in the white void... and met that... thing. Truth, I guess. It took my arms as a toll... and my legs as a toll to your world."

"My world? What do you mean?" Edward asked.

Nemesis sighed. "I'm... not from Amestris. I'm from America- an entirely different universe from what I can tell."

"A different universe? Is that possible?" Edward muttered, his eyes starting to glaze over.

 

Nemesis shrugged. "Apparently. As for sending me back, heh, that'll kill me. Besides, I still have someone to kill," she said, eyes flashing.

 

The children all flinched back. "Kill?! What the hell?!" Edward cried.

"You really are a solider, just a murderer!" Winry added.

Alphonse stirred. "Nemesis?" he asked. "W-why?"

Nemesis whistled. "Enough!" she boomed. The others fell silent. "I am hunting down a man who has killed dozens, maybe hundreds, of my people. He has been relentless, showing no remorse for all the death he's cause. In chasing him I fell into his world- this world. Now I need to finish what I started."

 

"Not in that condition your not," Pinako said, walking into the room. "And there's no one like that here. Just relax," she said.

"Now!" she said, clapping her hands. "I do believe we need to introduce ourselves."

Everyone looked at each other. "Uh... we already know our names," Winry said.

Pinako shook her head. "No no. If Nemesis is going to stay here, we need to know a bit more about her."

"Staying here?!" Edward said. "That bitch is staying here?!"

His head rocketed back as Pinako hit it. "Language young man! I'll have none of that under my roof!"

Edward just glared at the table.

 

"Why do you hate me so much?" Nemesis asked, voice oddly soft. "I haven't done anything!"

Edward looked up and glared at her. "If it weren't for you Mom would be back!"

"I saw that monstrosity, that was no human," Pinako said. "You never had a chance to start with."

Nemesis sighed and closed her eyes. "Someone give me a paper and pencil," she ordered. Then she remembered, "Please."

"You're not an officer here, soldier," Pinako said. "Show some manners."

Nemesis looked surprised. "How did you know I was an officer?"

"Your rudeness," Pinako said. "What do you need a pencil and paper for?"

"I want to sketch someone for Ed. Maybe he'll understand."

 

Pinako looked suspicious, but she fetched the materials. 

 

Nemesis bit down on the pencil and began drawing. It was awkward, but slowly a transmutation circle took place.

Edward looked over. "I recognize that, that's the circle I used!" he said. "So? Wait- what are you doing?!" he said, as Nemesis started to sketch symbols in the center triangles. "Those don't go there!"

Nemesis just kept drawing, and eventually spat the pencil out. "I figured. The circle that brought me here had them. From what Truth said, that portal was opened using Envy's souls- I don't get it either. I saw this circle in the vortex- I can only assume it's the actual human transmutation circle."

 

Edward picked it up and locked at Nemesis' shaky drawing. "So if we use this..."

Pinako snatched it from him. "What were you doing, showing him that?!" she yelled at Nemesis.

Nemesis flinched. "I'm only saying, if that's missing, no wonder it failed! And if it costs souls- Ed, do you really wanna kill to bring your mom back!?"

"What- no, I'll never kill anyone!" Edward said, horrified. "But that can't be the only way..."

"Well your way didn't work!" Nemesis snapped. "And not because of me, because it was missing a component! I'm not saying try again, I'm saying it never would have worked in the first place!"

 

"So you're just showing me that to taunt me?" Edward hissed.

"Brother, I think she just wants you not to be angry at her," Alphonse said. He straightened up and walked over to Pinako, taking the paper from him. 

"Look brother, the symbols. They're like the one I have. We thought we could use our blood as the soul data needed, but it didn't work. We needed more."

"And we couldn't sacrifice anyone," Edward said, looking down. "It cost too much. It... we'll never get Mom back..."

 

Pinako walked forward and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "You can't bring back the dead. All you can do is walk forward."

Edward grunted. "Kinda hard on one leg," he said.

"Better than none!" Nemesis chirped. When Ed didn't respond, she frowned. "Come on kid, don't pout. You're alive. Dead people can't do anything."

"Not much I can do like this," Edward muttered.

Nemesis just sighed.  _He'll get used to it eventually..._ she thought. Then she gave a wry smile and added  _Guess there some advantages to having gone through hell already_.

 

Pinako broke her out of her thoughts. "Well if that's all done, why don't we get you two to bed. Alphonse, can you take your brother up to the guest room?"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" Al said, walking over and picking up Edward, who just looked away. 

"As for you," Pinako said, poking Nemesis, "You'll stay on the couch. No point moving you around too much."

Nemesis grinned. "Specially since I'm bigger than you?"

She expected the slap that came, and just laughed. "Show some respect soldier!" Pinako said.

Nemesis just nodded. "Yes ma'am."

 

Pinako nodded in return, and with Winry's help carried Nemesis back to the couch.

Once settled in, Nemesis expected the old woman to leave, but she paused. "Winry, go change Edward's bandages, will you?" she said.

"Okay!" Winry chirped, and hopped out of the room.

 

Once she was gone, Pinako's face grew even more serious than normal. "Now soldier, just so you understand something," she said, pulling out a pipe and lighting it. "I won't have any talk of killing people under my roof. Do what you want when you leave, but I won't have the children corrupted like that."

Nemesis thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll hold my tongue."

"Good," Pinako replied. 

She turned to leave, then looked back. "How are you with prosthetics?"

"Never had them," Nemesis said honestly. "But I'm willing to try anything."

Pinako nodded. "We'll see about kitting you out tomorrow. You seem to be recovering fast," she said, a question in her voice.

Nemesis sighed. "You lose a  _lot_ of blood over six years of fighting. My body's used to it."

"Six...?" she said, turning slightly. "How old were you?"

"When the war started? Thirteen," Nemesis replied.

 

Now Pinako was facing her. "They enlisted  _children?_ " 

Nemesis blinked, then shook her head. "When the world is in flames, there isn't time for enlisting. You were either a farmer or a soldier, a hider or a fighter. I chose to fight."

"And the military  _let_ you?" she asked.

Nemesis laughed. "The military was destroyed in the first year of the war! A couple months before the government proper. I don't think you understood when I said "hoards of monsters." There were thousands, maybe millions, of blood-thirsty creatures flooding the world. Everyone who could fight, did. Most died. The handful who remained, well."

She looked at her shoulder, her little star-leaf still somehow on her coat. "We formed a new military, one made of the kids and few adults still alive. I led my own hundred or so soldiers, protecting what little spit of land we could. I wasn't the youngest. But I had fought the longest."

She looked at Pinako levelly. "Do you understand? We did what we could."

 

Pinako turned to stare out the window. "And you plan on continuing this war," she said, not looking at Nemesis.

Nem sighed. "It's that or let a monster roam free. I can't just stand by while he murders hundreds more."

"You could stop. Let the adults handle it," she said, facing Nemesis again.

"I  _am_ an adult!"

"You're a child!" Pinako snapped. "A child who's been through hell!"

Nemesis quieted. "I won't argue about going through hell. But I stopped being a child when my parents died," she said, looking straight into Pinako's eyes. "Those boys aren't children either, you know. Not anymore. Not after what they've done. They-"

 

"Stop," Pinako said, voice hoarse. "Stop now, or I'll throw you on the street."

"...yes ma'am," Nemesis said.

"You know you have some mouth on you. I asked you to not corrupt my sons, and what do you talk about?"

"I... I wasn't going to talk to them," Nemesis said.

"Then what  _were_ you planning on doing?" Pinako asked, taking another puff of her pipe.

"Warning  _you_ ," Nemesis said. "Something will come for the boys, and they'll leave. They're adults, like it or not. The question is- will they be ready when they go?"

"And you plan on readying them?" Pinako asked.

Nemesis vehemently shook her head, nearly knocking her off-balance. "No! That's your job. I'm just saying..." she bit her lip. "You can't protect them forever."

 

Pinako sighed. "I know that. But I can protect them now," she said.

 

She started to walk away, then paused. "What will you do when you leave here?"

"Search for Envy," she said. "I need to stop him."

She looked out the window. "Promise me this," she said.

"Name it," Nemesis said.

"Don't involve the boys," she said, "Whatever happens. Don't drag them into this insane quest of yours."

 

Nemesis nodded. "Of course. They won't be involved."

She paused for a moment, and added, "And if... Envy comes here. I'll protect them. I won't let him hurt the boys."

"You give your word?" Pinako said.

Nemesis nodded. "On my honor as a soldier, I give my word. The boys will not be hurt by Envy."

 

Pinako nodded. "Good. Now get some rest. You'll need it."

And with that, she walked away.

 


	6. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to replace what was lost

Nemesis blinked. "What is  _that_ ," she asked.

"Automail!" Winry said hotly. "What, not good enough for you?!"

Nemesis shook her head vehemently. "The opposite! My world... prosthetics are not nearly as advanced." She leaned forward. "And they're perfectly mobile?"

"Yep!" Winry said proudly. "It's like you never lost a limb!"

"Fascinating..." Nemesis muttered.

 

Perhaps alchemy had changed the tech tree of the world, but this took the cake of out-of-place. Nemesis estimated that Amestris was roughly equivalent to the 1920, maybe farther, but they didn't even have televisions! And for them to have more advanced robotics than 2020's Earth....

She shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not," Pinako said. "Do you want them?"

Nemesis looked at the protoype arm. "Yes," she said immediately. Then looking back at Pinako, she said, "Why wouldn't I?"

 

"Automail can be quite painful. The initial surgery to connect them to the body causes many people to pass out," Pinako replied. "As well, every time you need to repair the automail, you have to repeat the nerve connections."

"And I suppose anesthesia doesn't exist here?" Nemesis asked.

"What's that?" Winry asked.

Nemesis sighed. "Painkillers. Usually used in surgery."

"No," Pinako said. "It's entirely dependent on your pain tolerance."

 

Nemesis sighed again, then braced herself. "Well, I've had surgeries without them on the field. I'll do it," she said. Then she paused and added, "What's the recovery time for the surgery?"

"Normally? Three years," Pinako said.

Nemesis sucked in her breathe. "That long..." she muttered.

She closed her eyes and asked, "And is there any... less intensive prosthetics?"

"For your case, nah. You've lost so much of your limbs!" Winry said. "I'll need to completely customize the automail to even work with your stumps. You'll need a bracer around your shoulders and hips to support the automail, meaning even more flesh must be cut away to fit them in."

Nemesis hissed. "Great. Just don't kill me," she said. Winry nodded. 

"Of course! Never had someone die under the knife!" she said.

 

Nemesis blinked. " _You_ do the surgeries?" she asked.

"She assists," Pinako said. "I do the main surgery. And Winry makes the automail," she said, putting a hand on Winry's shoulder. Winry just beamed.

Nemesis whistled. "And you're what, twelve? Impressive. Everyone here is a protegee," she said.

"Yep!" Winry said. Then she tilted her head. "What about you?"

Nemesis chuckled. "Unless you count fighting, nope. But if we count that, no one is better at throwing a knife."

"Useful," Pinako said dryly. 

"Well it makes a good party trick," Nemesis said lightly.

 

Then she shook her head and added, "Anyways. How much do I need to pay you in labor?"

"We'll talk about that later. For now, Winry will need to take measurements. So on the floor you go," she said. 

Her and Winry hoisted Nemesis out of her wheelchair and onto the floor.

Nemesis just looked up. "Guessing you're taking the bandages off?"

Winry nodded. "I need to know about your nerves! Besides, you've barely bled at all," she said.

Nemesis looked over at the nearly-clean bandages. "Ya, well, I sealed it up," she said.

 

Winry and Pinako froze. "You... what?" Winry asked.

"Sealed it. Apparently alchemy can do nearly anything, including altering flesh."

"Human transmutation," Pinako said darkly. Then she paused. "But you..."

"That's a bad name for it. What you guys call 'human transmutation' is better named 'necromancy.' This was just stretching the skin over the wound."

"But... how did you do it with no arms?" Winry asked.

 

"Remember last night when I asked for more paper? I sketched it on that and hit the paper with my face," Nemesis said. "Seems to have worked."

"Ah, that's why you fell over," Pinako said. "So alchemy was in your world?"

Nemesis shook her head. "No- not like this. It was a failed science, it didn't  _do_ anything. My world doesn't have magic."

"It's not magic!" Winry protested. "It's science!"

"Oh sure," Nemesis scoffed. "You draw a bunch of runes and archaic sayings and touch it, causing stuff to break the rules of reality. Sounds like magic to me."

 

"Enough bickering children," Pinako said. "Winry, start unwrapping the arm bandages," she ordered, unwrapping the leg ones herself. Then she shook her head when she saw the flesh over the stumps. "I'm afraid we'll have to break this. Winry, go get some towels, I don't want the floor stained."

Winry nodded and left the room. Once gone, Pinako looked at Nemesis.

"How do you know alchemy?" she asked.

Nemesis paused. "When I went through the portal... I saw... I can't describe it. It was like all the information in the universe was there. I couldn't retain all of it, but I saw enough alchemy to grasp some of it." She paused. "Though I need to study it- it's all gibberish to me. I just saw the circle I used, one of many, but I have no clue  _how_ it works."

 

"All the information in the world..." Pinako muttered. She tore the skin off of Nemesis' leg stump, causing Nemesis grit her teeth to stifle a cry. Pinako leaned closer to look. "A clean break. Just like Edward..." she muttered. 

Then she looked up sharply. "This information. Did Edward see it too?"

"Almost certainly," Nemesis said. 

Pinako stilled for a moment, before returning to investigate Nemesis leg-stump more. "So he knows even more now." Then she said sharply, "Did you see anything about human transmutation?"

Nemesis shook her head. "Besides moving flesh around, no. Nothing about raising the dead. But," she said, biting her lip. "Like I said. It was too much, and I wasn't looking for it. I have no clue what Edward saw."

 

Pinako didn't reply, just poking and examining the nerve endings. Nemesis had to bite her tongue to keep from crying- the nerves were still raw, not yet healed. She could feel her blood leaking out onto the floor, though not as much as she feared. 

"I'm guessing you'll do Edward next?" she asked.

"That boy needs to rest," Pinako said sharply. "When he's recovered we'll talk about it."

"He seemed okay to me," Nemesis said. "Yesterday he was all fiery."

"That was shock," Pinako replied. "He's much worse today."

Nemesis tried to look up, but couldn't do much more than raise her neck. "Worse how? Will he be okay?"

 

Pinako paused. "He'll be fine, given time," she replied. "But he's just a child. He needs time to heal, both physically and mentally."

Nemesis leaned her head back again. "So it finally hit him, what happened."

"Yes," Pinako said sharply. "Not everyone as hardened as you," she said.

Nemesis nodded. "Good," she said. "I would be more worried if he didn't get upset..."

Pinako didn't reply, and after a moment Winry entered the room. "Found them!" she said. 

 

Nemesis smiled. "Little late aren'tcha? What, were they hiding?"

"They were in Ed's room- I looked there last," Winry explained, placing the towels down under Nemesis' arm-stumps and moping up the blood under her leg-stumps.

"How is he?" Nemesis asked. "And Alphonse, how is he?"

 

Winry bit her lip. "They won't speak to me..." she said. "They just stare at the floor...."

"I told you they were taking it hard," Pinako said. 

Nemesis bit her lip. "That's a bit harder than I expected... but they are twelve..." she muttered. Then she shook her head and said, "Well... I guess we have to give them time."

The other two nodded, and resumed their work.

 

Nemesis gritted her teeth, not trusting herself to talk while they poked at her raw nerve ends. But inwardly she couldn't help thinking,  _Don't retreat too far kids... thinking too much will just... make you like me_.  _Obsessed, and hardened._ Then she reflected for a moment, then thought,  _they need a goal. Something to hope for. I have Envy... but what do they have?_

Then she shuttered, and thought,  _I just hope they don't pay an even higher cost to achieve it, whatever it is_.


	7. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis survives the automail surgery, and begins the long process of learning to use her limbs again...

"James Patterson, Matthew Owens, Lacy Ferrow, Daniel McConahan, Rachel Liens,...." Nemesis babbled, shutting her eyes tight against the pain in her limbs.

"Who are they?" Winry asked, looking up from her work of connecting nerves to metal.

"...Peter McSimon, Danniel Scarcella, Captain Kirkland..." Nem continued, not hearing Winry.

"Names of people she's killed no doubt," Pinako said. "I thought I told you not to talk about that?" she said, connecting a nerve more viciously than necessary.

Nemesis gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. She opened her eyes and glared at Pinako. "Killed... no human... they killed... by Envy..."

 

Winry blinked. "That many?" she asked. "You've been muttering for an hour!"

Nemesis gave a weak chuckle. "Repeating... a bit... but yes..." she said, interrupted by pangs of pain. She refused to cry out though, refused to seem weak.

"Why mention them?" Pinako asked.

"Reason why... doing this..." Nemesis muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Winry looked away. "I create automail to heal, not kill."

Nemesis chuckled. "It'll... protect... innocents..."

 

"If you say so," Pinako said, finally connecting the last nerve and shoving the automail leg in place. "Three down. Winry, how are you doing on that arm?"

"Almost done!" Winry said. "Just a few... more... nerves..."

Nemesis didn't speak, concentrating solely on not passing out. Several times she had felt her vision blacken, but she always yanked herself back from the brink.  _I will not be weak. I won't. I WON'T. I am a SOLDIER, we do not feel pain!_

 

Then, mercifully, the pain stopped. Nemesis opened her eyes and looked between Winry and Pinako. "Done?" she asked.

"Done," Pinako said, standing up and drying her hands. "Now rest here. We'll move you once you stop shaking."

 

Nemesis wasn't even aware of her body's spasms of pain, but now she groaned from it. "A... alright..." she muttered, closing her eyes. Despite the pain, she slowly drifted off to sleep...

 

 

A few days later, Nemesis was moved to her her eternal perch on the couch. She had drifted in and out of consciousness following the surgery, her body protesting the mutilation so soon after losing so much blood. 

"We should have waited..." Winry muttered over Nemesis' barely-breathing body.

"She's tough. And she'd just get like Edward if we didn't do it."

"Ed..." Winry said, voice full of tears. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Pinako replied. "Just give him time."

Nemesis wasn't sure, but she swore she heard hesitation in Pinako's voice.  _Please, hold on Ed..._

 

 

Pinako turned out to be right in the end, as Nemesis finally woke up with a resolute look on her face. "H-how is Edward and Alphonse?" she asked weakly, looking over at Winry, who had been keeping watch.

"Nemesis! You're awake! How's your automail? Can you move it?" she asked, staring at Nemesis curiously.

Nemesis chuckled. "Of course... that's what you... care about."

She tried to move the mail, and found that she could wiggle her fingers and toes just barely. "Seems to work..." she said. 

Winry just looked self-satisfied. "Well of course it worked, it's my automail!"

Nemesis laughed again. "Of course. Just need to get used to it, right?"

"Right. It'll take a long time, but you'll learn I'm sure," Winry said.

 

Nemesis nodded. "Three years." She paused. "There is  _no way_ I'm taking that long. I just need to practice all day," she said.

"Don't overdo it," Winry warned. "The automail runs on your energy, and you need to heal."

"I'd rather be mobile than healthy," Nemesis said. "I'll practice while I'm awake, at least."

Winry bit her lip. "Just don't break the connection by accident, okay? It needs time to heal over."

"I'll be careful," Nemesis said. 

 

Then she asked again, "Where's Ed?"

Winry looked away. "In his room, still sleeping. Al's with him."

"Still?" Nemesis muttered. "Have they talked yet?"

Winry shook her head. "Al gets Ed to eat, but otherwise no..." she said, looking away.

Nemesis sighed. "Can I talk to them?"

Winry shook her head. "We can't move you yet. You're limbs need  _rest_ ," she said, getting up. "Imma go check on Ed," she said, leaving the room.

 

Nemesis just knocked her head against the wall behind her. "Right. Better practice so I can  _walk_ there," she said.

 

 

And practice she did. Time passed, weeks passed, but she barely got to the point of moving her arms and legs crudely, not enough to do much else than stand. Every time she tried to walk her legs collapsed under her. Still, the Rockbells were impressed with her progress. "You might just heal up in two years time," Pinako said. Nemesis was determined to do it in less.

Every day she worked on moving her arms, legs, fingers, toes. The more minute the movement the harder it was, but she slowly was learning.

While she practiced she read. The Rockbells were kind enough to put a little tray-table with alchemy books on it, allowing Nemesis to study this art she knew but didn't understand. She quickly found that while she knew some transmutations because of Truth, she would need years to learn the basics. "

Goddamnit," she muttered, after trying to do a simple paper transmutation and failing at it hard. The paper just turned to a weird pulpy mess, the pencil circle on it warped beyond recognition. "How did Ed  _do_ this?"

She was slowly realizing just how brilliant Edward had to be to invent the human transmutation circle. She saw his notes in the margins of the paper, equations and observations that baffled her. "If it were me, I'd take a decade and not get half this far..." she muttered.

Moving the pages was difficult, and many times she knocked the book to the side instead of roughly brushing the page to the side, but as time passed she got better, and after a few months was able to grasp the page and flip it as per normal. 

 

"Yes!" she cried, causing Pinako to pop her head in the room. 

"Finally got control of that hand?" she asked. Nemesis nodded.

"Good. Now to help me out. Get in the wheelchair, I need you in the kitchen."

Nemesis nodded, and stood up. She turned and nearly collapsed into the wheelchair. "Stupid legs..." she muttered. For whatever reason, her hands were advancing farther than her legs by far. Well, at least she could use the wheelchair to get around.

 

She wheeled herself to the kitchen and helped Pinako with cutting up some vegetables. The old woman said it was in payment, but Nemesis suspected it was also motor control practice. She didn't mind.

"Now clean up," Pinako said. Nemesis just nodded, and got busy moving the pots and pans to the sink, then awkwardly scrubbing them. It was annoying work, but she could hardly refuse Pinako anything.

"After this you'll help me with the laundry, then chopping wood. Understood?" Pinako said.

Nemesis nodded. "Last time I accidentally ripped the shirt," she warned. "I still get muscle spasms."

"Trying to get out of work?" Pinako demanded.

Nemesis vehemently shook her head. "Of course not! I just-" she cut off at knocking on the door. "Whose that?" she asked.

 

"We'll see," Pinako said. She quickly walked to the front door, Nemesis slowly wheeling afterward. Den the dog was already at the door, barking up a storm. "Oh hush Den, don't bark at our guests," she said, slowly opening the door. 

 

It got slammed aside as a dark-haired military man slammed it open, taking a step in, Pinako said, "What is the meaning of this? You have no reason to barge in here..."

The man froze when he spotted Nemesis, who had risen to her feet and clumsily saluted. "Greeting Coronal-"

"Mustang. At ease, soldier," he said. Nemesis lowered her arm and collapsed back into her chair.

"Now tell me," he demanded. "Where are the Elric brothers?" 

"What do you want with them?" Pinako demanded.

Nemesis just stared at him and said, "In his room. But if you're here to harm them, you'll have to go through me," she said, standing and glaring Mustang down.


	8. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang has plans for the Elrics, but Nemesis has different ideas...

"Stand aside soldier," Roy said, brushing past her. He froze when Nemesis grabbed his arm as he passed by. "Unhand me, now."

"Why are you here," Nemesis demanded. 

"That is none of your concern," Roy said, "Now unhand me before I court-marshal you."

Nemesis let go, but said, "I'm not from this country, coronal. That'd be a little difficult."

Mustang did look at her for that one. "Then you're a traitor?" he asked.

"What- no!" Nemesis protested. "More of an... immigrant. But military is military. They deserve respect."

Mustang smiled. "You have an odd definition of respect, soldier."

"Sorry sir," Nemesis said. "I forgot myself."

"Indeed," Mustang said. Then his voice hardened and he said. "Now for the Elric brothers. Lead me there, now."

 

Nemesis sighed and wheeled in the direction of the boy's room. At least this way she was in the same room as them.

Mustang followed, but his female companion stayed in behind. "May I go to the living room?" she asked.

Pinako nodded, and the two walked away. 

 

Nemesis didn't bother knocking on Ed's door- he never answered- instead barging in. "We have visitor's Ed and Al," she said. "Coronal-" 

 

She broke off as Mustang shoved her out of the way and grabbed Edward by the shirt, hauling him up. His face had morphed into a furious mask, and he demanded, "We went to your house, we saw the floor. What was that?! What did you do?!"

Nemesis stayed silent, but Alphonse put his hand on Roy's shoulder, startling him. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to. We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry..." he repeated over and over in a broken voice.

Mustang was clearly shocked, and asked in a soft voice, "Boy, are you...?"

"Alphonse, yes," Nemesis said. Then in a softer voice, "They made a mistake." Mustang whirled around to look at her. "A terrible, terrible mistake. Their mother... it was supposed to be their mother..."

 

Mustang looked at Ed. "Human transmutation?!" he asked. Ed just looked down, not answering. 

 

Nemesis looked to the side. "They're just boys. if you're going to arrest them-"

"Arrest them? What made you think that?" Mustang asked, incredulous.

"It's illegal-" Nemesis said, but Mustang cut her off.

"These boys have suffered enough," he said, looking back at Ed and Al. "No, I came here for something else."

 

"Then let's talk about it in the dining room," Pinako said, coming into the doorframe. "Alphonse, help your brother into his wheelchair. Please come this way, Coronal," she said, walking away.

 

Mustang put Ed down and followed. Alphonse did as Pinako ordered, helping Ed into the other wheelchair. "What- what's going to happen to us?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," Nemesis admitted. "But I won't let them hurt you. You have my word."

 

They went into the dining room, taking their usual spots at the table. Roy sat at the head, and when everyone settled, said, "This is a surprise to say the least. I heard reports that there was a brilliant alchemist living in this town somewhere, and came to check them out. The last thing I expected to find was a boy skilled enough to attempt human transmutation. Unless," he said, looking at Nemesis, "You did it?"

Nemesis shook her head. "No, it was Edward. I'm just a novice."

Mustang grunted, then said, "Incredible. I say he's more than qualified to become a state alchemist."

 

He went on and described the job, and Nemesis perked up her ears. It sounded like the perfect job for her- or Ed. But she really was interested when he said, "they may be able to get their bodies back."

"How-" she started to say, when Pinako cut her off.

 

"Right after they came stumbling to my door, half-dead and covered in blood, I went over to their house to see for myself what had happened." She paused, and said, "What was there- whatever that thing was, it wasn't human! Alchemy created that abomination! It nearly killed them! And you want to throw those boys headlong into it? Do you want them to go through that hell again?"

 

"Alchemy may have created that abomination, but it's their only way forward. I'm not forcing you," he said, looking at Ed squarely, who for once looked up. "I'm merely offering you the possibility. Will you sit in that chair wallowing in self-pity? Or will you stand up and seize the chance the military will give you?"

 

Nemesis looked down. It was their only hope. But the military... for them...

 

"If you believe there's even a chance of getting your bodies back, you should seize the opportunity the military is giving you. You should seek it out, keep moving, whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead lies through a river of blood."

 

Again, Edward didn't respond, or Alphonse either.

Roy stood up. "Think about what I said," he said. 

He started to walk to the living room where his companion was, but Nemesis spoke up. "Sir. Can I talk to you in private?"

Mustang nodded, and Nemesis led him to the kitchen.

 

 

"If you're going to say the boys shouldn't join the military-" Roy started, but Nemesis shook her head.

"That's their decision. I have a different question." She paused. "Suppose I said, when I came to this country, I came with a monster whose slaughtered hundreds from my home. A monster only I can recognize and stop, for he is a shapeshifter. As a State Alchemist, it sounds like I would have the freedom to hunt this creature down. Am I correct?"

Roy rubbed his chin. "I have heard of no mass deaths recently, even if I were to believe this monster existed." His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Why did you bring the creature here?"

"I didn't!" Nemesis protested. "He came through the portal with me!"

 

"Portal? What do you mean. Explain!" Mustang said.

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "I come not from this world, but another similar but different. In that world, portals existed from which monsters from unknown lands streamed in. One was this creature, Envy. I tracked him down, nearly killed him, when we reached the portal he came from. There...."

She paused and looked away. "That circle. The one the Elrics used. It's not just for raising the dead. It came open a portal, a Gate, to this in-between land. I went there, and then to Amestris. I can only assume Envy did as well."

 

"Human transmutation? You performed human transmutation?" Roy said, voice a near-whisper.

Nemesis blinked. "I'm... not sure. Alchemy didn't exist in my world. But when I appeared here, it was through the portal the Elrics opened when trying to raise their mother. I don't know why."

"And you're saying this monster came as well?" Roy asked.

 

Nemesis paused. "I think so. Right before we were dragged to Truth, Envy said he was going home. I can only assume he meant here."

Roy's gaze went far-off, and he said, "As a civilian, you cannot hunt down a citizen of this country, no matter his crimes. As a State Alchemist, you would still need permission to do so."

 

Nemesis sighed. "So I have no hope?"

"I wasn't finished. If you became a State Alchemist under my command, I may be able to allow you to hunt this creature down. But I need proof he exists first. Do you understand?" Roy said, giving Nemesis a piercing gaze.

 

Nemesis nodded. "Understood, sir. I'll find evidence for this creature and report to you."

"Good. Now," he said, turning on his heel, "I have business to attend to. I'm sure I'll see you again," he said.

 

Nemesis watched as he left. "Don't worry Coronal," she said to his retreating back. "I'll find my evidence. Then Envy will be destroyed."

 

 


	9. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the State Alchemist Examination, overseen by no other then Fuhrer President King Bradly himself.

"Faster!" Nemesis cried. "You won't always have mercy from your enemies!"

"I'm dodging as fast as I can!" Edward protested, jumping out of the way of another barrage of knives, but landed badly on his automail leg and crashed into the ground. "Damnit!"

 

Nemesis dropped the levitating knives and rushed over to Edward. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Edward just punched her. "You trying to kill me?!" he said.

"I'm trying to prepare you," Nemesis said deadpan. "You want to not kill, right? Then you need to endure long fights."

Edward looked away, and sat up. "Again," he said, standing unsteadily on his feet.

 

Nemesis nodded and stood up herself. She took her place about 50 feet from Edward, and clapped her hands together. Her palms glowed blue and her automail spiked. She wound her arm back and punched forward, little metal knives shooting out from her arms.

The knives shot forward, curving to attack Edward at every angle. Ed dodged all of them expertly, but once again tripped and fell on his face. "Goddamnit!" he cried.

 

Nemesis just walked forward and collected her knives. She had to admit, alchemy had some advantages- by simply manipulating the air around the thin metal knives, she could hurl them with precision she could only dream of. "Alright, that's enough for now," she said.

"It's enough when I say it's enough!" Edward cried, standing back up, but grabbing his leg with a cry. 

Nemesis shook her head. "You'll start bleeding again at this rate. Come on. My turn to learn."

 

"Stupid automail," Edward muttered, walking behind her into the house. "Why does yours work better?"

"I have a good six months on you kid," she said. "That helps."

"Don't call me a kid!" Edward said, swinging his arms wildly. 

Nemesis heard the metal creaking and ducked out of the way. "Alright alright!" she said with a laugh. "I have a good six months on you, little adult."

"Don't call me little!" Ed screeched, punching her hard with his metal arm.

Nemesis stumbled forward, laughing. "You're getting stronger! Nice."

"Not strong enough," Edward muttered as they walked into the study.

 

"Hey, it takes a lot to hurt me," Nemesis said. "Most people are softer, don't worry."

"Well at least I can kick your ass with alchemy," Edward said, pulling out a book. "Now, do you remember these symbols?" he asked.

Nemesis looked and hesitantly answered. Edward just sighed. "No no no! This is easy Nem, what the hell?!"

"For you Mr. Protegee, not for us mere mortals!" Nemesis shot back.

"Well you better study up. Your test is next month!"

Nemesis sighed. "I know that." She paused. "When's yours?"

"A few weeks later. You better pass dimwit," he said.

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Yes sir. Now will you teach me so I can?"

 

They returned to work. 

 

Things had gone that way ever since Edward could walk on his automail leg. Nemesis taught him to fight, and Edward taught her alchemy. Edward knew martial arts from his teacher, and Nemesis knew chemistry from school, but both clearly had more experience in their preferred skills.

 

"You know you need more than that metal trick to pass," Edward said, as Nemesis worked on her target practice.

"If Roy can get away with just fire magic, I can get away with just metal magic," Nemesis said.

"It's not magic!" Edward yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" 

"You clap your hands and things happen. That's magic," Nemesis said deadpan.

 

They'd discovered that trick by sheer accident. Nemesis had inscribed her metal transmutation circle on the back of her hand, and usually touched it to active the circle. But one day she instinctively decided to clap her hands together instead, and to their amazement the transmutation worked.

It was Edward who discovered that they didn't need circles because of it, they just needed to picture it in their head. He used to to great use, but Nemesis couldn't hold all that information in her mind. "Great, you have another trick for the Fuhrer," she said.

Edward just shrugged. "You can do it too if you just memorize the formula."

Nemesis grunted. "Fair point. But I think I'll just keep inscribing runes on myself."

"They're not runes!" Edward quacked, waving his arms again. 

Nemesis rolled her eyes. " _Transmutation circles_ , fine," she said. "Look like runes to me," she muttered. Edward just glared at her.

 

Nemesis had a couple of transmutation circles engraved on her automail, no matter how much Winry protested it. Her hands had the runes for making her knives and for blowing them around, her arms had the runes for repair her damn automail, and her legs had ones for shooting earth pillars out of the ground.

"Well at least I have one special trick," she said.

Edward nodded. "Your weirdo-fire transmutations."

Nemesis smiled. "Yep! Can't wait for them to see it."

Edward huffed. "You could just use earth energy like  _normal people_ ," he said.

Nemesis frowned. "It's soul energy, not earth. I can't even  _feel_ the grounds energy," she said, stomping on the earth. "Somethings... blocking it."

Edward waved his hand. "Whatever you say Nem."

 

They studied, and studied, and finally, the day came. The Rockbells and Elrics saw her off on the train. "Now remember, do what they say," Pinako said.

"And remember to study my book!" Edward added. "I took weeks on it!"

"Just do your best, okay? And don't break my automail!" Winry said.

"I'm sure you can do it!" Al said.

Nemesis smiled. "I'll be back before you know it!" she said. "Just watch the mail for my watch, got it?!"

They laughed and agreed. 

Nemesis boarded the train and waved at the others as it left the station, before settling in a seat to study.

 

Several people stared at her as they passed by- Nemesis refused to wear gloves, so her automail hands stood out like a sore thumb. A couple stopped to ask, "What happened to your hands?!"

"Fire," Nemesis replied, not looking up. "Alchemic accident."

That satisfied them, but she heard more than a few mutterings about the dangers of alchemy. She just shrugged at those. Of course alchemy was dangerous, it was playing god. She understood that better than they ever would.

 

 

Eventually they reached Central, and Nemesis disembarked. She looked around, and took a deep breathe. "Now or never Nem," she muttered, striding forward towards the mammoth white building in the center of Central.  _Pretty impressive_ she thought.  _And it's the military headquarters as well as the government. Sheesh this place is a military dictatorship..._ she thought. 

Not like her own home wasn't. It just made her uncomfortable that she wasn't in charge this time around.

 

Once at the building, she got passed along from soldier to worker until she finally reached a small office where she was to take her test. Along the way she saluted the various officers, earning some odd looks and more than a few "What district are you from?"

Nemesis always winced and replied, "I'm from... another country. I immigrated here a few years ago."

"And you want to join the military again?" they asked. "Aren't you worried about fighting your own people?"

Nem shook her head. "It's... really far away. Ya'll probably have never heard of it."

"What is it?" they asked.

"America," Nemesis replied.

That always confused them. "Where is that?" 

Nemesis sighed. "A long, long,  _long_ ways away."

 

She just was grateful it  _was_ still 1920's equivalent, and airplanes didn't exist yet. Everyone just assumed America was a little unknown island, and Nemesis didn't correct them. Better that way.

 

She took the test, biting her lip more than once. She could recognize most of it, but some runes were unfamiliar. She had to close her eyes and wrack her brain for the information she gained from the portal. She was just glad the test wasn't  _timed_. Though every now and again someone would come in to see if she was finished yet, and muttered darkly about frauds.

Nemesis just hoped her combat abilities would impress them.

The psychological examination was interesting. "Tell me about your past," the state therapist asked.

Nemesis already had her story prepared. "I was born in America, a small country far away from here. My country was embroiled in a civil war that spanned everywhere, forcing everyone able to fight into the war. I have been a soldier since I was thirteen, and a impromptu Major since I was eighteen. But my government collapsed soon afterwards, so I sought out a world where I could serve a better country than my own."

"Major, huh? As far as lies goes, that's fairly grandiose," the therapist replied.

Nemesis bristled. "It's no lie!" she said. "And I can prove it. Ask me anything."

The therapist looked like she wouldn't, then shrugged. "Tell me about your men."

 

Nemesis explained each one in turn. She knew every man under her command, down to the orderlies who cleaned the base. The therapist still looked disbelieving, but as Nemesis passed the twentieth man her face started to change, and somewhere around one hundred she stopped Nem. "Alright. Either you're the most brilliant storyteller I've ever met, or you're telling the truth. Either way, it doesn't matter."

She continued by doing some tests that Nemesis vaguely recognized- the ink blot the most obvious. She didn't know how to game it though, so she answered honestly.

 At the end, they stood to leave, and Nemesis asked, "Did I pass?"

The therapist paused. "I'll be frank, Ms. Steel. You show signs of advanced PTSD, a condition that is normally debilitating. But," she said, pausing. "You wish to continue fighting. Not many would. Whether that shows you're insane or not will be determined by high command."

Nemesis just nodded. She knew she was somewhat insane. She just hoped it was in a way the military liked.

 

Finally came time for the test of skills. Nemesis was escorted to a large room with two galleries on the walls. Nemesis looked up, and saw several officers watching her- one being Roy. She nodded at him, and he nodded back.

 

At the top of the room was an imposing man flanked by two soldiers. Nemesis eyes widened. "Greetings General sir!" she said, snapping to attention and saluting.

"At ease, civilian," the man replied, smiling amicably. "So the tales of the foreign soldier are true, how interesting. And you wish to join the military as an alchemist?"

"I thought I could best serve that way sir!" Nemesis said, voice still sharp even if she was officially in the relaxed stance. "It is an honor to meet you, sir," she said, bowing.

The General chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, I believe you have a test to commence."

"Sir!" Nemesis said, saluting again. "If you wish, I shall now begin."

The General just nodded in return, and Nemesis took a deep breathe.

 

"Do you want something to draw with?" the private next to her asked. 

Nemesis shook her head. "I have them all on here," she said, tapping her metal arms. "Permit me to take my jacket off," she said, shrugging it off and holding it in one hand.

"Two metal arms, how interesting," the General said. 

"Yes sir, got them in from a terrible fire sir," Nemesis replied. 

"I'm surprised a soldier of six years would be so clumsy," the General replied, eyebrows raised.

Nemesis looked away. "An alchemist of six months is rather foolish. I tried to do more than I could handle, and got burned in return."

"Well let's hope you're better now," the General said, a slight hint of impatience in his voice.

 

"Quite," Nemesis said. She took a breathe, and snapped the fingers holding the jacket. Instantly the jacket caught fire, causing Roy to lean forward. "Where did she..." he muttered.

"For the first part of my demonstration, I will show how to use energy outside of the 'tectonic plates' to fuel alchemy," Nemesis said. 

She crouched, and jumped high into the air. As she did so, she clapped her hands and reached her right arm back, before throwing it forward. Little knives shot out, whizzing around the room and carving a transmutation circle into the ground, and as they did so, the fire in her hands was instantly snuffed out.

Nemesis landed on the circle and activated it, the ground sparking blue before several stone statues appeared. 

Without looking, she clapped her hands together again, sending the knives slicing through the statues in front, beside, and behind her. 

 

The General raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't speak. Not satisfied with the response, she walked forward and picked up the heads of two of the statues. "Now to demonstrate the power of kinetic energy," she said.

Once again she leaped in the air, and slammed the two rocks together. Once touching a blue light enveloped the rocks, and they transformed from simple earth into a metal sword.

Nemesis landed, and with casual ease threw the sword at the General. 

 

He didn't even flinch as the blade landed right above his head. "Impressive control," he said. "But I'm afraid you missed."

"Did I?" Nemesis challenged, as the General shifted slightly and his eyepatch began to fall off.

 

The General's eyes were already closed, and he just chuckled. "Trying to reveal me, how interesting. It seems you hit your target after all."

Nemesis just smiled in return, and bowed. "Of course, sir. I would never threaten you."

"Well I am glad to hear that," he said humorously. 

 

Then he clapped his hands and said, "I do believe this examination is at it's end. Gentlemen, if you could please leave while I have a word with Ms. Steel."

 

Nemesis gulped, wondering if she would be punished for trying to hit the General- even if she didn't intend that at all. She wasn't the only one concerned, as she saw Roy frown at the order, watching her as he left the galleries.

 

Once alone, the General again clapped. "Impressive combat abilities," he said. "It seems a waste to have you as a State Alchemist and not a soldier. Why did you choose this path?" he asked.

 

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "Being a State Alchemist gives me more freedom to research what I need to," she said.

"Research, yes. Researching alternate uses of transmutation energy?" he asked.

Nemesis nodded. "Yes, sir."

 

"And your hunt for Envy has nothing to do with it?" the Fuhrer asked.

Nemesis froze. "What- how-?"

"Answer the question, Ms. Steel," the Fuhrer said icily. 

"I- yes sir. I want to hunt down this monster," she said. 

 

"Well I can hardly allow you to kill random civilians in your hunt for this person, Major," he said. 

"I- he isn't allows human. He sometimes looks like a monster- a large iguana. If I can-"

"I have heard no tales of a creature like that," the General said. "And I'm sure a homunculus would be rather obvious to spot."

 

Now Nemesis was sure of it. "Who said he was a homunculus?" she asked.

The General blinked his good eye. "I heard from Coronal Mustang about what you described the creature as," he said.

_I never mentioned that to the Coronal. Right...?_

 

While Nemesis was lost in thought, the General clapped his hands. "I'm afraid your quest is futile, Nemesis. However, I do not want your abilities going to waste. As a human weapon, you would be welcome into the military. And who knows, perhaps you might find evidence of this creature there."

 

He started to walk out of the room, then added, "I suggest you join the military Academy, so you can lead again. Shame to waste years of experience on the battlefield."

 

"Is that an order, sir?" Nemesis said.

 

The Fuhrer chuckled. "Merely a suggestion. I'm afraid you won't make it very far otherwise." he said, striding towards the door. 

 

Before he left, he stopped for a moment. "If you decide to go, stop by my office. I'll draw up a letter of recommendation so you can join the Academy."

 

"Why on Earth are you being so generous?" Nemesis asked. "Did I really impress you that much?"

The Fuhrer chuckled. "You have the mark of a true leader. I don't want that going to any other country but my own, American. Understand?"

Dry-mouthed, Nemesis replied, "Yes, sir. Thank you for your thousand kindnesses."

The Fuhrer just chuckled again and left the room.

 

Once gone, Nemesis shivered. Join the military proper? She had no objections to that. But the Fuhrer...  _If he's in league with Envy, I'll be right under his thumb..._

 

She had a feeling that was the entire point. "You won't make it very far otherwise," she muttered. "A veiled threat, I'll be damned. Well Fuhrer, I'll play your game. I'll get farther as a Major to be sure..." she muttered.

 

If she was going to be in conflict with High Command, she'd need reinforcements, men she could trust. "Well, back to being a Major I go. I just hope I don't regret this...." she muttered.

 


	10. Favor

"You WHAT?!" Edward shouted. 

"Joined the military proper," Nemesis replied.

Edward sighed. "Because of course you did. Seems my work went to waste."

Nemesis shook her head. "I'm a State Alchemist, on condition that I stay in the Academy and military proper."

"Weird condition..." Ed said. 

"You're telling me..." Nemesis muttered.

 

 

After the exam, she had walked directly to the Fuhrer's office, well, the outer part of it. She approached the secretary. "Hello, I'm Nemesis Steel. I was suppose to stop by...?"

The secretary look up, a dull look on her face. "Oh yes, Ms. Steel. He left a letter for you," she said, handing it to Nemesis. "Good day."

 

Nemesis blinked, surprised by the bulkiness and heaviness of the letter. It was addressed to her, so as she left the office she tore it open.

 

A silver pocketwatch lay inside, as well as another letter addressed to the Dean of the Academy, and a piece of paper."This official document that the station of Prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name Sharpshot to Nemesis Steel* in the name of Fuhrer King Bradly."

The rest of the front page described the requirements and perks of the job, but her eyes zoomed to the bottom of the page, the other asterisk, a part written in pen, not print. "The continued state of State Alchemist shall be determined not by examination, but by the the soldier's graduation of the Military Academy and service thereafter, by order of the Fuhrer. King Bradly."

Nemesis stared, then chuckled. "That's what you meant by not getting far. I need to stay a soldier to have any freedom. Alright Fuhrer, I won't disobey."

She looked at the pocketwatch, then hung it around her neck under her shirt. It made a lump, but she trusted it there more than in her pocket. It was her only proof, after all, besides the letter.

The letter itself she folded over and slipped into a compartment in her automail, a small space Winry left at Nemesis' request. Nem meant for a cheatcode of symbols to go there, but the letter would be better to keep. The notes she just incinerated.

 

She looked down at the last item, the letter to the Dean. "Guess I better go meet him," she said, striding of.

 

 

"Be a dog of the military doubled, heh. Well, will I at least see you in Central?" Edward said, dragging her back to reality.

"Yep! The Academy is here. I'll see you for your test."

"Seeya then Nem," he said.

"Seeya," Nemesis echoed, hanging up the phone.

 

She took a deep breathe, and left the phone booth. She stopped and asked for directions to the Academy, and walked in.

 

The school had no receptionist, so she stopped a nearby student. "Excuse me, where's the Dean?"

The boy looked at her. "Why? You're a civilian, aincha?"

Nemesis shook her head. "New recruit. I need to talk to him."

The boy laughed. "You sure you belong here? The Academy doesn't accept greenhorns!"

Nemesis paused. "Special circumstances. Now where is his office?"

 

"What  _kind_ of special circumstances?" the boy asked.

Nemesis thought fast. "I'm a State Alchemist. I think they wavered some requirements because of it."

"Because of bloody course they did," he muttered. "Top floor, the big oak doors. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," Nemesis said, heading off.

 

Once on the top floor, she spotted the office doors easily- they were massive and trimmed in gold. "Sheesh, the  Dean thinks highly of himself," she muttered, knocking on the door.

When no one answered, she opened it and found herself in a waiting room. A secretary sat behind the desk, and looked up when Nemesis entered. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see the Dean- I'm to join the Academy."

The secretary raised an eyebrow. "I have heard of no new enrollments."

Nemesis looked away. "It is, uh, special circumstances. Here," she said, handing her the letter. "This might explain it."

Secretaries always knew what their bosses knew, right? It wouldn't matter.

 

The woman scanned the letter and her eyes widened. She picked up a phone and said, "Yes, I have a 'Nemesis Steel' here to see you. Yes, it's urgent. Yes, really."

She hung up and said, "He'll see you. Right this way," she said, standing up and leading Nemesis through another impressive door.

 

A man in uniform sat inside, going over some paperwork. He looked up at the two ladies as they arrived and said, "Yes? What is so urgent?"

Wordlessly, the secretary went over and handed him the letter. "I don't see-" he said, cutting off as he saw the Fuhrer's signature.

He read over the letter slowly, as Nemesis shifted her stance. She had no clue what the General had written, if it was good or bad.

 

The Dean put the letter down and cleared his throat. "Well, Major Steel, it seems you come highly recommended. While not unheard of for the Fuhrer to recommend soldiers for our fine school, I have never heard of a foreigner being given such treatment. Curious."

He held the letter up to the light, no doubt looking for a watermark. Then he pulled out another letter, and Nemesis caught a glance at the signature- Bradly's. 

The Dean grunted and said, "Curious. Most curious. Well, we'll be glad to have you as a first-year student," he said. He looked in a drawer, and handed her a class list. "You'll start tomorrow."

 

Nemesis scanned the list, and frowned to see that many were basics in markmanship, tactics, and history.

She cleared her throat. "I mean no disrespect sir, but I believe my field experience would allow me a higher class level. Do I have permission to attempt to test out of these courses?"

 

"What experience, may I ask?" he said.

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "Six years as a front-line combatant in a civil war, three of which I served as a lieutenant and one as a Major. As such I have amble experience, more than the average recruit."

The Dean rubbed his mustache, thinking. "It'll win you no favor among the students," he warned. 

Nemesis looked away. "I think my status as an immigrant would do the same."

"True," the Dean said. He sighed. "I suppose I will allow it. You'll be tested for all four years, and whichever level you fail at will be your starting class. You have one week's study time."

 

"One week?" Nemesis said, dry-mouthed. "That's... very short."

"That should be enough to refresh your memory. Do you think you need longer?" he asked, a faint challenge in his voice.

Nemesis shook her head vehemently. "No sir! I'll do it."

 

The Dean nodded. "I'll make the arrangements then. Now. It says in the letter you will pay for this out of your research funds. Are you agreed?"

"Yes sir," she said. "I have no other money I could use."

He looked faintly surprised, but said instead, "Then all is settled. You will bunk with the other new recruits in dorm A, bed 15. If you pass into a higher grade, your bed will be reassigned to a different dorm. Though I must say," he said, pausing.

 

"I doubt you will pass any levels. Your experience is all foreign. We in Amestris follow a different way. I would not expect differently."

Nemesis curled her lips into a smile. "I wouldn't be so sure, sir. Battle is battle. It does not change from nation to nation. At any rate, I will try my best."

He nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to file your student paperwork."

 

Nemesis nodded and turned to leave. On the way out, the Dean called, "Oh. Do not broadcast the Fuhrer's favor of you. Few will take it well," he said, his voice betraying his own annoyance at it.

Nemesis didn't turn. "Yes, sir," she said, walking out of the room.

 

One week, ey? She better get to work.


	11. Exposure

"You're what," a student said deadpan, staring at Nemesis.

"Testing to see which grade I should be in," Nemesis repeated. "You're a fourth-year right? You'd know what I need to know."

He shook his head. "I am, but it's a terrible idea. No one likes a show-off."

Nemesis shrugged. "Better to be a show-off than a failure. And the sooner I get on the field the better."

"Blood-hungry, huh?" he said. "I bet that won't last once you taste battle."

 

"I  _have_ tasted battle. I've been a soldier of six years," she said.

The boy stared. "Then why are you  _here?_ " he asked.

"Because that was in a different country, one far from here. I was a Major there, and I hope to reclaim my lost rank."

The boy glared at her. "So you're a traitor to your own people?"

 

Nemesis looked away. "It was not by choice that I left. In chasing a mass murderer from my world, an enemy soldier, I got stranded here, unable to return."

The boy grunted, not entirely believing her. "Guess it doesn't matter. So you're just antsy?"

Nemesis shrugged. "Basically."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Well, there worse motivations! Alright. I'll give you a list of books to study- you'll need it, foreigner. Guessing you already know the combat stuff. Anyways. Name's Derek."

"Nemesis," she replied, sticking out her hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop it with the formality. Anyways, here," he said, scribbling off a list of books. "We studied more than this, but these stick out in my memory. Might wanna get an official list from the librarian once you finish with these," he said.

 

Nemesis nodded and took the list. "Thank you very much, Derek."

"No problem-"

"Nemesis. Major Nemesis," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Major? Your old rank?"

"And new, as a State Alchemist."

He shook his head. "Yep, show-off. You better not introduce yourself like that again. We're cadets here, got it?"

"Got it," Nemesis said quietly.

He waved his hand. "Just warnin' ya. You'll get enough hate without being a peacock. Anyways, I need to study. Test tomorrow," he said, bending back over his books.

 

Nemesis nodded and left to go find the books. 

 

She spent the rest of the day reading over them. Some were simply books of tactics, books she read first and grasped quickly. They weren't too different from her own, and she'd studied the books from the fallen West Point. These were old, but so were the books, so it matched up.

The real bugger were the history books.

"Goddamn it, I'll need to know all of this won't I," she said, scanning through a thick book of military history. Well, she knew what she'd have to study, now. History and proper etiquette and Amestrian culture.

 

She sighed and rubbed her head. "Tactics first. Tactics today. Everything else tomorrow."

 

She read the tactic books deep into the night, only stopping when the librarian announced they were closing, that curfew was soon. Nemesis hurriedly put the books back and rushed to the dorms- she had had the common sense to find her bunk earlier with her school uniform- getting there just before the night bell rang.

 

Once in the room, she quickly stripped and climbed into bed, sleeping only in her underwear. She had a body like a boy's and never cared- and the other soldiers slept the same anyways. Quite a few wore only their boxers to bed.

 

As the night passed, before people fell asleep, she heard whispering about her. "Who is she?" "Where is she from?" "What's she doing here now, the school year's already started!" "I don't like it" "me neither"

 

Nemesis ignored them. She wouldn't be around these greenhorns long anyways. No need to make friends.

 

No one disturbed her that night or the next day when she went to Mess. She sat at a table at random, ignoring the looks from the other students. 

After some awkward talk where people tried to ignore the interloper, one asked, "Just who are you?"

"Ma- Nemesis Steel," Nem said, quickly catching the title.

"What kind of name is that?" another said. 

"My name," Nemesis said. "And yours?"

 

"Adam," the first boy said. "Tom," the other added.

Nemesis nodded. "Nice to meet you. What grade are you in?"

"Second. But  _you_ aren't," Tom said.

Nemesis shrugged. "I'm testing for my grade next week, so who knows."

"Testing?" Adam asked. 

 

Nemesis quickly explained, and the boys looked at each other.

"Your either really cocky or really stupid, I don't know which," Tom said.

"Both," Adam said. "What kind of idiot tries to skip school?"

"An idiot with field experience," Nemesis replied hotly. "I won't stay re-learning basic training if I can help it."

"Field experience? From where?" Adam asked.

 

Nemesis paused. "America," she said. And to their confused looks she added, "It's really far from here. I was a Major," she said.

Now they just smirked. "A foreign Major, ey? They're really scrapping the barrel for recruits aren't they?" Tom said.

Adam shook his head. "A cocky traitor, gr-"

"I'm not a traitor!" Nemesis said hotly. "I didn't have a choice about coming here!"

 

The Mess grew quiet around here. Nemesis froze, realizing everyone could probably have heard that- she was way too loud for her own good.

"I'm a soldier. I serve the country I live in. And now, that means here," she said, loudly enough that the others could hear.

"Sure, Major," Tom said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

 

Nemesis winced. So much about keeping that secret. She could hear muttering starting up about her, what her real motive was, just what she was doing here.

 

Nemesis felt like the high-schooler she never was, listening to them all. But she held her head high and acted indifferent. So she was now the Outcast. That just meant she had to prove herself.

 

She returned to the library afterwards, returning to her books. More than a few times she was interrupted by people wanting to know just who the hell she was.

To each Nemesis gave the same story. "I was a Major in a far-off land of America. We were embroiled in a civil war that destroyed the country. I escaped death because I was in the hospital for losing my limbs to an explosion. I was chased from my land and came here, a land I'd heard of from others as one unsurpassed in military might. I thought it would be the best place to render my services."

She always left out Envy and the transmutation circle- she doubted her quest would be seen as noble, nor her journey accidental.

 

She didn't really win any favor anyways, many saying she should have just died an honorable death. She always protested that she'd simply be killed for being a government soldier, not on the field of battle, but they still said it would have been more honorable. "Perhaps," Nemesis replied curtly. "But I do not wish to die."

 

Eventually a familiar face came by. "Well well, look at Ms. Popular" Derek said. He leaned on Nem's table and looked at her. "Didn't I specifically say  _not_ to tell people that you were a Major?"

"You and the Dean both," Nemesis said. "And I slipped. But I didn't mean for the whole school to know!"

"Tell one, tell all. Well, it's done now, and no one trusts you. You're screwed," he said.

Nemesis just smiled. "It just means I have to impress everyone."

Derek shook his head. "That'll just get you more hate. You need to earn their love, Nemesis. And I haven't a clue how you'll do that."

"I'll think of something," she said.

 

Then she paused and added. "Thank you for talking to me."

Derek waved his hand. "Don't read into it. I just feel sorry for you."

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least you don't hate me like the others."

Derek shrugged. "I have foreign parents. I'm not going to discriminate."

Nemesis blinked. "Is everyone here that nationalistic?"

Derek nodded. "Pretty darn. You better be too, if you wanna get through this school alive."

"Thanks for the tip," Nemesis said, dry-mouthed. "I'll be sure to try."

"Good. Seeya," he said, walking away.

 

 _Well, I'm exposed now. I better learn to deal with it_ she thought. She bent her head over her books and got back to studied.  _It can't get much worse..._


	12. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test time. Now to not flunk!

The week passed quickly, too quickly. Nemesis studied, and studied, but she still felt at the end that she didn't quite grasp  _all_ of the history and minutia of tactics. 

She tried to reassure herself that she didn't need to know  _everything_ , just enough to advance a grade or two.

 

But she couldn't spend all day studying without her brain leaking out of her ears, so for a break she would go to the shooting range. She needed practice anyways.

Ammunition had run out in the first few years of the war- so she was rusty on shooting actual guns.

 

And it showed. The first time she fired a rifle she nearly dropped it from the kickback, missing horribly. She heard snickers from the other students at the range, but chose to ignore it. She just needed practice.

 

The kickback was her only issue though. She might not have used guns, but she had used projectiles her entire life. Her aim was right on the the few times she managed to fire without the kickback killing her. As she slowly got used to holding the gun properly, her aim slowly improved, till she was hitting the target every single shot.

After a half-hour she felt confident with that weapon, and swapped to a pistol. This was was easier, as the kickback was mostly negated by her automail, and it only took her a few minutes to get the feel of it and to start hitting the target consistently. 

Next was a revolver. Then another rifle. Than another handgun. Each one took less time for her to master, so by the end of a few hours she had mastered every weapon in the arsenal.

 

After the first hour a little crowd had gathered around, watching. "How's she so good?" one asked.

"Wasn't she the foreign Major? Probably already was trained."

"Ya, that's it. Experienced."

 

Nemesis nodded to that comment. That really was just it- she'd shot guns of all kinds for at least three years. She was no novice. 

 

 

She abandoned the range after the third day though as she realized she was  _not_ in good enough shape. She had run laps around the village and bench pressed what she could at the Rockbell's, but it was no Basic Training. She needed a crash course, and fast.

 

Fortunately, she found Derek there as well. "Hey Derek,. Hows it going?" she said.

Derek looked over at her and commented, "You sure you're not a guy?"

Nemesis shrugged. She was wearing a tank and shorts, so her boyish body was on display. "Meh, results of war I guess. Anyways. What do I need to know for fitness?"

Derek chuckled. "You need to do a hundred push-ups and crunches, bench one hundred fifty minimum, run ten laps around the school, you know, the basics."

Nemesis nodded. "All right, I'm nearly there. Now to get to work," she said, stretching her hands needlessly. Habit.

"Just don't use this as an excuse not to read. You seem the meat-head type."

Nemesis winced. "Got me pegged there. Though I'm really a projectile man mostly. But I won't neglect my studies, I promise."

"Good," Derek said. "At least try to get out of first year- at this rate, you'll have to, Ms. Major," he said.

 

Nemesis facepalmed. "Ggrrreeaattt. So I'm a show-off or pathetic, great choice."

Derek shrugged. "Did it to yourself. Buck up and deal," he said.

"I know I know," Nemesis replied crossly. "You don't need to remind me."

"Then stop pouting and start working," he said, returning to his workout. Nemesis huffed and got to hers.

 

 

She worked every day from reveille to curfew, scarfing down her meals and practically living in the library. Some days she didn't even eat food, just grabbing a thermos of coffee and camping in the library, only giving in to food when her automail limbs started shaking.

 

 

Finally Sunday rolled around- Test Day. Judgement Day.

 

Nemesis didn't know any of the officers yet, so she couldn't place the Sargent who came to get her. He roughly shoved her out of bed in the pitch-darkness and said, "Up soldier! Be on the field in ten!" he said, striding away.

 

Nemesis groaned and pulled on her uniform, jogging out of the barracks. It was still dark outside- Nemesis pulled out her pocketwatch and checked the time- four am. She whistled, "Not pulling any punches, ey? Fine, play that way."

 

She jogged onto the field, going up to the same Sargent and standing in front of him.

"Cadet Steel here for testing, sir!"

He nodded and waved a lazy reply salute. "First you will be tested on your physical. Drop and give me fifty!" he said, and Nemesis easily obeyed.

The push-ups were easy, and she soon finished. Still on the ground she said, "What next sir!"

"Fifteen laps around the field. Now!"

Nemesis lept to her feet and started running.  _So much for TEN_ she thought. But no matter, she had run more in Resembool anyways. She suspected she was being tested on time though, so she more sprinted than ran.

 

She was breathing slightly heavily when she ended, and as expected the Sargent had a stopwatch out. "Now, five burpy laps around the field!"

Nemesis paused for a moment, then saluted and got to work. Burpies were hard, and she wasn't expecting them, so she was panting by the end of that trial.

"Need a rest soldier?" the Sargent asked.

"No sir!" Nemesis said, straightening up. "What's next sir!"

"Carry me around the field ten times!" he said.

Nemesis nodded and picked him up military style and started walking around the field. 

"Do you want me to bleed out soldier? Faster!" he said.

Nemesis just speak, just picked up the pace to a solid job- she dared not run faster and trip. It seemed to satisfy the Sargent anyways.

 

Once they finished Nemesis dropped him and turned and said, "What next sir?"

The Sargent pointed to the range. "Firearms test! Move!" he said, and Nemesis took off in a job to the range.

 

 

"Now pick out a gun and shoot the targets!" he said.

Nemesis smiled. She picked out the standard-issue rifle and took aim at the targets. She shot them through the center at every range, from fifty to three hundred, the farthest the range had. The Sargent didn't say anything, but Nemesis swore she saw a slight smile.

"So you know the basic gun. Now use this!" he said, picking up an archaic- even by that world's standard- rifle and handed it to her. "Hit every target five times!"

That meant reloading- Nemesis had practiced it but less on the rare weapons. She bit her lip and fired, reloading fast but not nearly as fast as she thought she should. Again, the Sargent didn't respond or betray any emotion.

He had her go through a random assortment of weapons and ranged, and every one Nemesis hit the center. She wasn't good at everything, but she  _could_ shoot. She was the Sharpshot Alchemist for a reason.

The Sargent did slip once and smiled when Nemesis managed to get twenty shots on a target dead in the center, but quickly went to neutral when he saw Nemesis looking over at him.

When she was finished, he said, "Alright soldier, you can shoot. But an officer needs more than that. Next we test you  _mind_."

 

They headed into the school building and to a dingy room with a single table. "What's this for normally?" she muttered out loud.

"Did I hear you saw something soldier?!" the Sargent demanded.

"No sir!" Nemesis said. Whoops.

 

"You will now take a series of tests to test your abilities as a officer. You will have half-an-hour for each test. Now, begin!" he said, handing her a paper and pen.

Nemesis took a deep breathe and began. 

The first few tests were simple- tactics and basic history, rookie stuff. She estimated that these were the first year classes.

The next set was more challenging, but blessedly based on real-life scenarios. Nemesis didn't go by the book for this one, but by her instincts.

The third was where she started to get lost. She could see the class numbers on this set, and they indicated the third-level grade. She answered as best she could, but was pretty sure she failed them.

The four-year tests were impossible and she finished them in five minutes- that is to say, she answered what she could and handed them back near-empty paper back. The Sargent didn't comment either way.

 

 

She finished the last test and placed her pencil down, sighing. "Done, sir. What next?"

The Sargent got up from his seat. "That is all, soldier. Come to the Dean in the morning for you class list. Am I understood?" he said.

Nemesis stood herself and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He nodded. "Now grab dinner before it ends," he said, walking out of the room.

 

Nemesis checked her pocketwatch. Crap, it was already seven. She raced to the Mess and barely got there in time- she scarfed down a bowl of soup, and took a biscuit with her to the barracks. 

Then, exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed, falling dead asleep.

 

 

The next morning she woke up drowsy, still feeling the effects of not eating for the week. Still, she dressed quickly and strode up to the Dean's office and entered.

 

The secretary looked up when she arrived. "Ah, Ms. Steel, we've been expecting you. Take a seat, the Dean will see you in a moment," she said, pressing a button on her desk.

 

Nemesis took a seat in the hard wooden chair and tried not to fidget- or fall asleep. 

Time passed like molasses, and distantly Nemesis heard the bell for breakfast. She sagged. She desperately needed food but she doubt she'd get it.

 

Finally, the Dean opened the door. "Ms. Steel?" he said.

Nemesis jumped to her feet. "Yes, sir?"

"Come on in," he said, waving for her.

 

Nemesis strode inside and took a seat. The Dean closed the door and sat down himself.

 

"Well, I must say, I am impressed. You passed all your physical and firearm training with flying colors." Nemesis smiled. "But..." he said, and her smile faltered. "Your mental facilities could use some work." '

He paused, as if expecting a response, so Nemesis responded, "I studied what I could, sir. I'm sorry if I fell short."

 

He just humphed, and said, "If not for your written tests, I could put you in fourth year. As is, you have passed your first two years. You'll start today as a third-year student. Here is your class list," he said, handing it to her. 

Nemesis took it and studied it- mostly tactics and history and the like. She looked up and said, "Thank you very much, sir."

He waved his hand. "It's no issue. Now, I do believe breakfast will end soon. You better get going," he said.

Nemesis stood and said, "Yes sir, thank you sir!" And she quickly strode out of the room.

 

She didn't quite run to the Mess, but nearly did. Her limbs felt like lead- instead of iron- but she was smiling. 

_Third year, huh? And the school-years halfway over. Just a year and a half, and I am OUTTA here!_


	13. Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start third-year classes, and to deal with the dicks of the school....

"Well look, it's Major America, what are you doing here?" a boy jeered when Nemesis walked into her first class.

"This is my class," she said deadpan, taking a seat that was abandoned, near the front. 

"What? Aren't you new?" a girl asked.

Nemesis turned to look at her and shook her head. "I tested into this grade level. So here I am."

The students stared at her. 

"Show-off," one muttered.

"Over-compensating much?" another said.

"Heh, she won't last."

"Probably go running home to mommy."

 

Nemesis ignored them and faced forward again. Soon enough the instructor came in and everyone fell silent, as class began.

 

Nemesis quickly learned that, no matter how well she tested, she was still jumping into school in the middle. She was utterly lost, and to add insult to injury, she didn't have the class books.  _Right, after class go BUY them_ , she thought.

It was the same for the rest of the day. She'd get to class, be utterly lost, and struggle to retain any information. By the end she was questioning if she hadn't made a massive mistake.

 

That wasn't helped later that night, when everyone went back to their rooms. Nemesis was in Dorm C now, and had a room with only eight beds- or well, four bunks. Better than the hoards from earlier.

"So, the bitch sleeps here now?" a boy jeered as Nemesis walked in and over to her bed. "Didn't they tell you? Girls aren't welcome."

"Oh shut up Jamie," another student said. "Nobody cares."

Jamie just sulked, and Nemesis smiled. Not that prejudiced, nice.

 

It was lights out soon enough, and as before, she stripped and climbed into bed. It hadn't been a problem, so why should it be now?

Oh how naive she was.

 

In the middle of the night she felt someone pull off her blanket and start touching her. 

She awoke in a start and grabbed the offenders hand in an iron grip. The assaulter let out a yelp, and Nemesis recognized Jamie's voice.

"You leave me alone, or you'll be in a world of pain," Nemesis whispered.

Jamie just laughed. "Try anything and they'll kick you out bitch!"

He started feeling her with his other hand, which Nemesis grabbed as well.

 

Then she clapped the base of her hands together, and instantly daggers spiked out of her automail, piecing Jamie's hands.

 

He threw his head back and howled, struggling to break free. Nemesis let go, but not before hitting her hands together again, light racing over Jamie's hands.

 

And officer burst into the room. "What is the meaning of this noise!"

"This bitch hurt me!" Jamie wailed, pointing at Nemesis, who just feigned sleep.

"And why are you out of your bunk soldier!" the Sargent said. 

"I- I- look at my hands!" he said, holding them up.

 

Then he stared at them wide-eyed. "What? They were hurt a second ago!"

The Sargent walked over and grabbed Jamie by the neck. "I do not appreciate being woken up at this hour soldier! Latrine duty for the week! Now go to bed!" he said, dropping Jamie and shoving him towards his bunk.

 

He leaned down and whispered, "Girl, if I find you pulling that stunt again, I'll whip you myself."

Nemesis gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir," she said.

The Sargent got up and left, slamming the door behind him. 

Nemesis doubted he knew exactly what she'd done- just that she'd somehow hurt Jamie. Oh well. Now no one would try that again.

 

Jamie all but assured that by blabbing the story in the Mess, gaining Nemesis many looks- some of fear, but many of admiration. Nemesis smiled. She was no bitch, and they knew it.

 

 

Still, no one would talk to her much. She tried making casual conversation about classes, but after a few exchanges the other party would turn to their comrade and ignore her. 

Finally, she asked someone who was even more curt than usual. "Did I say something wrong? It appears my speech is odd to you all."

The boy- Ulysses- grunted. "You sound fine, foreigner. You're just not from our troupe. Got it? You're not welcome," he said, turning his back on her.

 

Foreigner. Outsider. Nemesis sighed inwardly. The only way around this would have been to start at Basic and work up from there- but even then, she wondered if her immanent status would screw her over.  _Can't change either now. I'll just have to prove I'm one of them_.

 

Still, no opportunities presented themselves, until Saturday rolled around...

 

Nemesis was taking advantage of the freedom from classes to go to her favorite place, the practice range. She picked up the standard-issue handgun and got started shooting, wanting to oil up a bit before doing the serious weapons.

This time no one seemed to notice her- or they already knew. She didn't care. 

 

She was shooting away, having fun making little patterns on the targets, when she heard a commotion. She put down her gun and got out of her little booth, looking down the range.

 

A group of boys was gathered around one booth, jeering at whoever was inside.

Nemesis walked on down, and as she got closer she heard, "What pissant, can't hit the target at all?"

"Daddy ain't here to help you now, you can't just pay your way through it!"

"Heh, look, he's shaking. What bitch, can't take a little heat? Pathetic!"

 

"Shut up!" a voice said, and Nemesis froze to hear how  _young_ it was. Then she shook her head and roughly pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

She stared down at the unfortunate cadet, and swallowed hard. He was barely sixteen.  _They take them that young?_ she thought. And she noticed to her dismay that he was crying.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shoving her back, though she did not stumble forward. "Hey, it's the foreigner, the crackshot. What, can't even beat an enemy combatant in firing? Pathetic!"

 

That did cause the boy to look up, and he cried, "Go away!", waving the gun at her.

 

Nemesis' eyes narrowed, and she grabbed the gun from his hand, it firing harmlessly into her hand. "Soldier! What have they taught you about pointing guns at people?!" 

He just goggled at her, so she kicked him sharply. "Answer me soldier! What have they taught you?"

"N-not to do it..." he muttered, but Nemesis corrected him.

"Not to do it,  _sir_ ," she said icily.

 

He gave her a withering glare. "You're no Major here, foreign bitch!"

In response, Nemesis pulled out her pocketwatch. The others started, staring. "She a State Alchemist?" one muttered.

"No way," another said. "Gotta be a trick."

"No, I heard a State Alchemist joined the school. Gotta be her."

 

Nemesis ignored them all, and pocketed the watch. "So soldier, you will address me with respect. You understand?!"

He looked away. "Yes, sir. You going to taunt me as well, sir?" he said, voice dripping contempt.

 

In response, Nemesis shoved him to the side and said, "Watch me."

She fired off three shots in a perfect triangle. The boy to his credit watched, but started to tear up again. "Now you do it," she said, shoving the gun back in his hands.

"Wha- I can't!" he said. "You saw, I'm terrible!"

"Enough whining! Shoot the gun!" she said. She needed to see what he was doing wrong.

 

He gulped and obeyed. Nemesis spotted several problems, one being his shitting stance. "No, not like that! Widen your stance, feet here, turn a bit more, aim down your arm! And don't hold it so weakly, the gun is basically flying out of your hand. Good. Fire!"

He shot again, and to his amazement hit the target. "I... I did it..." he said, dropping his gun.

 

Nemesis smacked him upside the head. "Treat your weapons with respect! What is that had gone off and hit someone?! Pick it up!" she said when he drawled. 

"Y-yes Major..." he said meekly, picking up the gun and staring at it. "Now what?"

 

Nemesis opened her mouth to reply, but she heard snickers. "You weakling, listening to a girl like that," one said. "Can't you do anything?"

Nemesis whirled around and punched the offending person, knocking him to the ground. The others took a step back and Nemesis walked up to him, looming down over his fallen body. "You have a problem with my gender soldier?" she said, voice ice.

The boy sneered. "I won't fall for that act. Betcha can't beat me in a real fight, foreign newb," he said, slowly getting to his feet.

 

In response Nemesis kneed him, then pounded him back down with two fists. He cried out and curled up into a ball, then said, "What the hell?! I wasn't ready!"

"You'll never be ready in war!" Nemesis said sharply. "Do you expect a fair fight? An enemy will attack you at every chance they get."

"So you're this country's enemy?" he sneered.

 

Nemesis narrowed her eyes. "No.  _You_ are."

"What? I'm full-blooded Amestrian!" he protested.

"And you demoralize Amestrians men! What good will your taunts do? You help the enemy, driving others down like that."

 

He fell silent, as did the crowd. Then one, hidden behind the others, said, "Just tryin' to motivate him is all."

"Motivate me?!" the boy squeaked. 

Nemesis turned on her heel and addressed the first speaker. "Was that truly your intention?" she said in a softer tone.

"Uh..." the hidden speaker said.

"Well it wasn't working!" Nemesis said sharply, causing the others to flinch. "You should have changed tactics when the one failed! That goes for war and people. Examine the playing field, see what needs to be done and the best means. Challenging someone can increase morale, but not always! You should have realized this, and tried something else!"

"Like what?" another guy said, crossing his arms. "Flattered him?"

"Taught him," Nemesis said sharply. "Like I did."

 

"That's the instructor's job, not ares," the guy said. 

"If you are not acting as instructors, why do you criticize him so?! What right have you to judge another of your station! If you take the rank of teacher, embrace it fully!" 

 

Nemesis crossed her arms. "Do you understand, cadets?"

"Yes, Major," they said, some sarcastically, but some genuinely. 

"Good. Now I have better things to do," she said, striding off. 

 

 

She heard running steps behind her and turned to look. "W-wait Major!" the crying boy called.

Nemesis paused, and he caught up to her. "T-thank you," he said. "Those bullies..."

"Stop crying," Nemesis said. "Stop it. You need to learn to deal with criticism. I won't always be there, you know."

"I- I know- but- thank you," he said, giving her a watery smile. "I don't care what the others said, you seem alright!"

Nem cracked a grin. "Thank you- what is your name?" she asked.

"Cadet Kelly, sir!" he said, saluting her.

Nemesis laughed and waved to dismiss it. "That will be unnecessary, Cadet Kelly. But thank you. Now. Do you want more practice?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" he said.

Nemesis smiled. "Alright. Over here. We'll try a more normal handgun first..."


	14. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed passes his state alchemist test, but something seems wrong...

"You. Did. What?" Nemesis asked, staring at Ed incredulously.

"I threatened the Fuhrer. Got a problem with that?!" Edward responded hotly.

Nemesis just started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Edward said.

Nemesis wiped her eyes. "You  _do_ realize that you could be executed for that, right?"

"What?" Edward asked.

Nemesis rubbed her face. "You threatened  _the most powerful man in the country_. That  _alone_ would get you killed. Ed, you can't just  _do_ that!"

"Well I'm fine," he said, crossing his arms. "He just laughed at it."

 

Nemesis chuckled again. "He's got a kid too. Probably just saw his son in you."

"Does it matter?" Ed said, looking away. "Seems I have to report to Mustang now. Wonder what he wants," he said.

"Probably he has your watch," Nemesis said. "If you're like me, you'll get it today."

"Well we better get going," Edward said. He looked around. "Where did that bastard go?"

Nemesis peered around the lobby area of Central Command. "Not sure. He better not have gone back to East City," she said.

 

Edward huffed. "Trust him to be inconsiderate. Now what do we do?"

Nemesis in response walked up the receptionist. "Can I get directions to where Coronal Mustang is?" she asked.

The woman looked up, annoyed, then said, "The Coronal is busy, civilian."

In response Nemesis pulled out the pocketwatch, and the woman's eyes widened. "Right. Let's ask again. Where is he?"

"He last reported that he was meeting with the Fuhrer. But you can't go there-!" she said as Nemesis strode off. 

"I won't barge in, I'll just wait for him to finish. Come on Edward," she said, and Ed jogged up next to her.

 

"Don't order me around like that," he muttered.

Nemesis ducked her head. "Sorry, habit. Anyways, I know where his office is. We'll just wait outside."

"Wonder what Mustang wants with the Fuhrer..." Ed muttered.

Nemesis stared straight ahead, and said, "If we're lucky, he's trying to get placed in charge of you."

Ed just huffed, and lightly jogged to keep up with Nemesis' longer stride. He refused to comment on it though, which made Nemesis smile.  _Won't admit he's a shorty_ she thought. _Typical_.

 

 

Eventually they reached the Fuhrer's office, and Nemesis took a spot on the wall outside the door to lean on. "Noowww to wait," she said.

Edward took a spot next to her and asked, "How didya know where this was?"

"Hm? The Fuhrer told me to come here after my test, if I wanted to join the military," Nemesis said.

"So it was a choice?!" Ed shouted. 

Nemesis shushed him. "Not so loud! You'll draw attention." 

She looked away and continued, "Look Ed, I can hardly hunt Envy if I'm a civilian. I won't have the resources, and even if I find him, he's powerful. It'll be a long fight- and a conspicuous one. As a soldier I may be able to do it, but..."

She shook her head. "Besides. I'm pretty sure Envy knows the Fuhrer. And the best way to fight a corrupt government, is from within..."

"What?" Ed said, but they were interrupted by shouts. "Where's Fullmetal, I need to speak to him!"

 

Nemesis and Ed looked at each other. "Fullmetal?" Ed asked.

"There isn't a Fullmetal Alchemist..." Nemesis muttered. Then her eyes widened. "Unless it's you...?"

The door slammed open and Mustang strode out. 

 

He nearly passed him when Nemesis caught his arm. "Who are- there you are Elric. I need to speak to you," he said.

Ed crossed his arms. "Whatya want? And Fullmetal?"

"Your title. Here," Roy said, handing him an envelope. 

Edward tore it open, dropping the pocketwatch. He ignored it, reading over the letter. "Fullmetal? Huh, clever name."

"It fits Al better," Nemesis said, then cut short as her eyes widened.

 

Roy started to speak when Nemesis cut him off. "Sir, you must be famished. I heard you and Edward came directly from the station. I know a little cafe nearby where we could get a bite to eat."

She gave Roy a meaningful look, and after a moment he nodded. "You're paying," he said, following Nemesis.

"You have your own fund," she protested. "Leave a student alone!"

Roy barked a laugh. "You should see my paper bill! Hm. How about we make Edward pay?"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Edward cried. "This isn't even my idea!"

 

"Fine fine, I'll pay. Meanwhile, Roy, you went to the Academy, right?"

"Correct. Graduated with honor," he said smugly.

" _Good_. Any tips for a third-year newb?"

"Third year?" he said, stopping. 

Nemesis looked back and grinned. "I'm impatient. So?"

"First you tell me how you pulled that off," Roy said, and laughing Nemesis agreed.

 

 

They reached the cafe around when she was winding up the tale, and got a booth near the back.

Ed looked around. "Dingy place," he said. 

And it was, a greasy spoon with few patrons and enough curtains on the walls to muffle any conversation.

"That's the point," Nemesis said. Then quieter, she said, "No one will hear us."

 

"Alright Major, why did you drag us here?" Mustang asked.

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "Tell me  _exactly_ what you reported to the Fuhrer after you met us."

Roy blinked, thinking back. "I reported that there a brilliant alchemist living in Resembool interested in joining the State Alchemists. Why?"

"Did you say anything about  _me?_ " she asked.

Roy thought back. "Only that there was another candidate interested in joining. Why?"

"Not that I was hunting the homunculus Envy?" she asked.

 

Roy blinked. "Homunculi don't exist," he said slowly.

"Well, this one does," Nemesis said curtly. Then she paused, and added, "You really didn't know?"

"No. I would have challenged you to prove they existed if I did. Why?"

"And nothing about Envy?" 

"No. Now  _explain_ Major," he said harshly.

 

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "Then how did  _Bradly_ know?"

 

Everyone froze. "What- that's-" Roy stuttered.

"You must have mentioned it," Ed said, crossing his arms.

Nemesis shook her head. "No, I was careful not to. I said I came here because my country collapsed."

"Right, that was our cover-story..." Ed muttered.

 

Roy leaned on the table. "What's the meaning of this?" he said.

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "I think Bradly knows Envy."

The others fell silent. 

Roy spoke first. "What are you saying, soldier?"

 

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "I think Bradly isn't what he seems. How does he know about me knowing Envy? How does he know about Al?" she said, looking at Ed.

"I- he doesn't, no one does!" Ed sputtered.

"Then why Fullmetal? Come on, that's... too coincidental."

 

Roy folded his arms. "What proof do you have for this?" he asked.

Nemesis sighed. "What I've said. I know it's not enough."

"No, it isn't," Mustang said. Then he paused. "But something is curious."

 

He turned to look at Edward. "The Fuhrer has forbidden you from leaving the country."

The other two blinked. "Why?" Ed asked. "I mean, I wasn't going to, but why?"

"He wants to keep an eye on you..." Nemesis muttered.

Roy nodded. "I surmised as much. And as for Alphonse..." he sighed. "He said the boy must travel with you. He is to be your assistant, and under my jurisdiction."

 

Ed blinked. "I wasn't gunna leave him behind!"

Nemesis leaned forward. "How did he describe Alphonse?"

Roy blinked. "As the armored older brother," he said.

"What?!! I'm the older one!" Edward shouted.

 

"And did you  _tell_ him Alphonse was armored?" Nemesis asked.

Roy thought for a moment, then slowly said, "No. Edward must have."

Ed shook his head. "No way. That's why Al didn't apply- cause of the physical examination. We didn't want them figuring out his missing body."

 

Nemesis looked around at that statement, but it seemed no one had heard. "Exactly.  _Exactly_. Bradly knows stuff he  _couldn't_ know unless he was spying on the Elrics."

"But why would he do that?" Roy asked.

Nemesis shrugged. "Great question. And another: why didn't he execute both of us for attacking him?"

Roy chuckled. "Because it amused him that you were that naive."

"Maybe Ed was, but I wasn't," Nemesis pointed out. "I'm a foreigner, a possible enemy. Why laugh it off?"

"Because- because..." Roy muttered, then rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

 

"But what does all this mean?" he asked.

Nemesis took a deep breathe. "Bradly knows about us. How, we don't know. But he seems interested in the three of us- Edward, Al, and myself. Why? Because we're odd? Or because of something else?"

"What are you implying?" Roy asked.

 

Nemesis sighed. "We have one thing in common, Roy. Think."

Roy did, then his eyes opened. "Human transmutation?" he asked.

"No way, he can't know about that!" Edward said. "There's no way!"

"This is a stretch, Sharpshot. A massive stretch," Roy said.

 

Nemesis hung her head. "I know, I know. But it's  _weird_. All of it is weird."

 

"You need evidence, not just suspicions," Roy said. "I can't do anything until then."

Nemesis nodded. "I know. I'll keep my eyes out."

 

"Good. Now Fullmetal, Sharpshot, you both are under my command. Here's what I want from you..." he said, starting to rattle off some orders.

 

Edward slumped in his seat, but Nemesis listened.But in the back of her head, she thought,  _I'll find your proof. Just give me time,_ she thought.

 


	15. Skipping Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little time-skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I changed the last chapter 3 times, so I recommend re-reading it if you read this at launch (9/24/18)

Time passed, years passed. By fourth year, things were about settled.

 

"Alright, these guns scopes are just a tad off, shoot one degree higher than you think you should- yes, like that! Good job soldier," Nemesis said.

"Major, can you help over here?" another cadet called, and Nemesis jogged over.

"What's wrong Lance?" Nemesis asked.

Lance rubbed the back of his head. "This gun's jammed. It's the older model-"

Nemesis just took it from him and quickly took it apart, explaining every step as she fixed the gun, before handing it back. "That model, in my humble opinion, is trash. But you need to know how to do that," she said.

Lance nodded. "Thank you, Major sir!" he said. Nemesis just nodded her reply.

 

Nemesis walked back over to the range Sargent. "Orders, sir?" she asked.

The Sargent just laughed. "Just help the cadets, it makes my job easier. Hey- you! Don't hold it like that-!" he said, running off to where a greenhorn was shooting.

Nemesis just chuckled. She had tested out of her own firearm classes and now helped out with the lower levels, or in practice like this. She was just glad she could be of some use.

 

 

 

"Hey Major, what are we supposed to do in this scenario?" a second-year asked, describing a pretty desperate situation.

"What do you think you should do?" Nemesis asked. 

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Run?"

"That'll demoralize the men. What's the terrain?" she asked.

"Um... a city. Lots of tall buildings... oh wait!" he cried.

Nemesis nodded. "Best to take adjoining buildings and funnel the enemy through the alley between them. The scenario is teaching you tactical terrain, see?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you Major!"

"No problem, soldier."

 

 

 

 

"Sir, exactly how much paperwork do you have?" Nemesis asked.

"More than this," Mustang said curtly. "I expect to have the completed forms next week."

Nemesis sighed. "This is  _busywork_. A lieutenant could do it!"

"And you're a cadet. Now get to work, soldier!" he said.

Nemesis sighed and looked at the mail folder. "Yes, sir."

 

Nemesis retreated to the greasy spoon to work. Eventually, a familiar face strolled in. 

"You know you need to do your own schoolwork," Derek said.

Nemesis looked up from the long list of soldiers and their current training levels. "I know," Nemesis said crossly. "Tell that to Coronal Mustang."

Derek shook his head. "You're a student, not a soldier. Why do they make you work like one?"

Nemesis rubbed her face. "I have no idea. Mustang's a lazy bastard though," she said. "Probably just wants to off-load some of his own paperwork."

 

Derek rubbed his chin. "Perhaps. It's almost-" he cut off.

"Almost what?" Nemesis asked.

He shook his head. "Nevermind. How are your classes going?"

Nemesis sighed. "Going. But we're in advanced stuff now, and I can't rely on my gut so much. And you know I'm not a book person," she said.

Derek laughed. "You need to be as an officer!" he said. 

 

Then he quieted and said, "Want some help?"

"...aren't you busy with your police work?" Nemesis asked.

Derek shrugged. "It's been quiet recently. I have some time off."

"Then yes please," Nemesis said, pushing Roy's paperwork aside, and pulling out her journal from her coat pocket. "This scenario is driving me crazy...." 

 

 

 

 

 

"How's Ed?" she said, handing Roy his goddamn paperwork.

He looked up. "Last I checked, still hitting his head against a wall with these philosopher stone rumors. For now he's in the South."

Nemesis nodded. "Sounds about right. He's not getting into too many fights?"

Roy chuckled. "You almost sound like you care."

Nemesis crossed her arms. "I have a duty to make sure he keeps his butt from dying, k? So it helps to know where he is!"

Roy nodded. "And I'm guessing he still doesn't call?"

 

Nemesis sighed. "Noopppeee. Mr. Busy can't remember too." Then she gave Roy a side-eye and said, "Seems to be a theme."

"It's more convinant to have you deliver these papers in person, in case I need to correct them," he said, glancing over the file. "Looks alright though," he said.

"Better be," Nemesis said. "I spent two weeks on it!"

"Just two weeks?" Roy said, raising an eyebrow. "And the other two?"

Nemesis gave him a withering look. "School. What else."

 

"You know, I heard you were top of the class, despite your disadvantages," Roy said. "Determinded to be the best, huh?"

"Determinded to graduate  _as_ a Major," Nemesis said. "I want to get back on the field, not doing boring paperwork," she said, gestering to Roy's desk.

"You won't escape paperwork as a Major," Roy warned. "That's all I really do."

Nemesis sighed. "I know. But maybe I'll get shipped to the West- they still have fighting."

"What, trying to run away from me?" Roy joked.

"And you're never-ending forms?  _Yes please,"_ Nemesis said.

 

"Why not Central? That way you'll be closer to Ed," Roy said.

Nemesis made a face. "This place reminds me of Nazi Germany too much. The farther I can stray from that, the happier I'll be. I have no desire to be in a SS equivalent."

"Yes, Germany..." Roy muttered, staring off as he tried to remember.

Then his gaze grew darker and he said, "We seem to have already passed that point," he said.

"Isvhal..." Nemesis muttered. Then she sighed. "Central seems to attack it's own citizens the most," she said.

 

"What do you mean?" Roy said, leaning forward.

In reply, Nemesis pulled out a map, with several towns circled. "Look here, and here, and here..." she said, pointing at different locations. "All insurgents or rebellions or foreign land, and everytime Central sent in men to cause  _more_ chaos. Even Isvhal itself!" she said.

Roy studied it. "I hadn't realized there were so many," he said. He looked up. "Central, every time?"

Nemesis nodded. "Yep. And all where they shouldn't be. It's almost like it's planned..." she muttered.

"More conspiracy. Any proof?" Roy asked.

"Well, besides these being Central forces locations, it's always started by one person. Just one. They cause a rebellion or uprising or riot, but it always starts with  _one_."

"There's many more battles than these," Roy said, pointing at the map.

Nemesis nodded. "But these... the most died. Like by  _a long shot."_

 

"But why would Central slaughter it's own people?" Mustang asked.

Nemesis shrugged. "I haven't figured that out yet. Envy just kills for the sake of it, but this is too... it's all handled so well. Like it was planned."

Roy just humphed.

 

Then he leaned closer, examining something. "These places... is it possible...?" he said.

"What?" Nemesis asked, looking down herself. 

"There's one missing... and Briggs, which should be on here anyways... but..."

Roy grabbed a penciland started drawing lines, connecting the points.

"What are-" Nemesis started, but cut short, then grabbed an eraser and a pen. "No, not a star! It's two pentagons!"

 

She sketched it in, two interlocking pentagons. "And the shape of the country... we can assume..." she said, drawing a circle around the whole thing.

 

They sat back and stared. "A transmutation circle," they both breathed.

"This- this isn't possible!" Roy sputtered.

"I knew it. I  _knew_ it. It couldn't be a coincidence!"

"But what even is it? I've never seen this before!" Roy said.

Nemesis studied it, then shook her head. "We need a genius," she said.

"Elric," Roy said.

 

He got up, and folded the map and placed it in his pocket. "I'll call him. Come back here next week at 6pm, I'll be waiting. Don't breathe a  _word_ -"

"I know that," Nemesis said crossly. 

She looked around. "And your men?"

"Can be trusted," Roy said hotly.

"Then get them to double-check this,  _all_ of this. Are we missing pieces, is there any record of this circle. I can't do much from just old history books."

 

"I got a better idea. Do you know Captain Hughes in Central?"

Nemesis shook her head. "No. Friend of yours?"

Roy nodded. "He works in the court-marshal office. If anyone could double-check this, it's him. Go to him," he said.

"Right," Nemesis said.

Then she paused. "Be careful, Mustang. If Envy or Bradly find out about this-"

"Be careful yourself. Central is far more dangerous than here," he said.

Nemesis paused. "Right. And I'll make sure Hughes understands that as well." She took a deep breathe and said, "Seeya in a week."

"Sunday. Don't be late," Roy said, sweeping out of the room.

 

"Right. Now to meet this Hughes fellow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not stated that Envy causes ALL the problems, or even that Central is there everytime, but the few examples we see have that. My assumption is that 1) a sin starts them all and b) that there's some involvement directly from central, either orders or men. Nem just assumes it's Envy and Bradly cause it's her


	16. Hughes

"So you must be Nemesis! Pleasure to meet you," a tall, smiling man said as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, sir," Nemesis replied. 

"Please, just call me Hughes! All my friends do," he said.

 

Nemesis chuckled. "Thank you, si- er, Hughes. Sorry to bother you at home..."

Hughes waved his hand. "No worries! From what Mustang said, you're far from home. So come on in! My home is your home," he said, opening the apartment door.

Nemesis smiled genuinely. "Thank you very much, sir," she said, walking in the opened door.

 

"This is my gorgeous wife Gracia," he said, motioning to the woman standing in the hallway, "And my adorable daughter Elicia!" he said, motioning towards the little girl hiding behind Gracia's leg.

"Oh Hughes, you're embarrassing me!" Gracia said, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Nemesis," she said, turning to Nem.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Nem said, then she knelt down. "Hello there Elicia," she said softly, waving his fingers. "Aren't you a cutie?"

Elicia poked her head out and waved a hand. "Hello!" she said.

 

Then she looked up at her mom and asked, "Why is her skin so scary?" she asked.

"Elicia!" her mother said. "That's not very nice! She's just from a different country-"

"I think she means my scars," Nemesis said, standing up. "They are kinda scary," she admitted.

Nemesis' dark skin was riddled with scars that shows in ugly bumpy lines. Many were small, but she had one crossing her entire face, barely missing an eye; and one across her neck that nearly killed her. 

"Why's it so hurt?" Elicia asked.

Nemesis looked at Hughes for help. "What do I say?" she whispered.

 

In response, Hughes knelt down. "Some people are very very brave, and fight to protect people they care about. When they do, they can get boo-boos like that. It just means she's helped a lot of people."

Elicia nodded in understanding. "Okay! So she's really brave, like you!"

Nemesis rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "Sure, let's go with that."

Hughes rubbed his daughter's head. "Good girl. Now run along while the adults talk."

"Okay!" she said, running off to play.

 

 

"Now what brings you to Central?" Gracia asked. "Or Amestris, for that matter?"

Nemesis bit her lip and looked at the small girl's retreating form. "It... isn't a nice reason..." she started. Then her face hardened slightly, and she said, "And I can't. Tell you everything anyways. Sorry," she said.

Hughes put an arm around his wife's soldier, and said seriously, "Anything you tell me you can tell her, I promise."

Nemesis sighed. "Alright. It's like this..."

 

Nemesis related her story quickly, from her homeworld's war up till finding the circle. "That's where you come in," Nemesis said, looking at Hughes. "I heard you had access to records we might not."

Hughes rubbed his chin. "I think I can look for the records. You say High Command is involved?" he asked.

 

Nemesis nodded. "It's a hunch mostly, but if we're right... this is military led."

"Then it'll be dangerous looking this up," he said. "We need to be careful."

Nemesis nodded. "I'll accompany you. I know how to fight Envy if he shows up- or..." she paused, looking away.

"Or?" Hughes asked.

"...I somehow doubt it's  _just_ Bradly and Envy. They might have companions. If so, I know best how to fight them," she said.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. I'm not a combat soldier," Hughes said.

Nemesis smiled. "Well, I am."

 

"I'm sure you two will be fine," Gracia said, standing up. "Now, let's get some dinner," she said, walking to the kitchen.

 

 They ate dinner, and while Nemesis couldn't think of much to say Hughes regaled her with stories. They agreed to meet the next day after Nemesis' classes at the Archives.

 

 

 

Nemesis was nothing but antsy throughout her classes, worried that Hughes would get started without her. But she needn't fear, for when she turned up at Hughes office she found that he was overwhelmed by paperwork. 

"Sorry Nemesis, I need to get this work done. Go along without me, just tell them that you're helping me as part of an extra-curricular assignment," he said.

Nemesis nodded and strode over to the archive office. They let her in, and she started leafing through the files.

 

"Now let's see about those incidents..." she said, picking them out and reading over them one by one. They all confirmed her suspicions- they were massive cases of bloodshed, and Central was always involved.

 

She hadn't even finished with reading a third of them when the call went out for closing. She stopped by Hughes office, but he had already gone home. Frustrated, she went home herself.

 

The next day was mostly the same- Hughes was busy, sent Nemesis in his name. Nem continued to look at the cases she knew about, not knowing where to start on her own. And the next. And the next. She was starting to lose hope- and she'd run out of cases.

 

Fortunately, the following day Hughes joined her. "So you've verified these locations, right?" he said, pointing to a map he and Nemesis had out.

Nemesis nodded. "Everything is there, except Liore."

Hughes cracked his knuckles. "Now let's see if there's anything we've missed. I know a few cases..." he said, calling for several to be brought.

 

He and Nemesis spent the next three days day examining each in turn, trying to fit them in the pattern. But it never seemed to work. 

"This was a major battle-" Hughes started, but Nemesis cut his off.

"But it barely had any casualties," she pointed out. Then she looked at another case. "And this uprising?"

Hughes straightened his classes. "The inciter to the riot was a foreign spy, caught and killed in a very public show. Not our type," he said.

"It's almost..." Nem started.

"...like these really are the only ones," Hughes finished. 

 

"Very good," a voice said behind them. The two of them whirled around and Nemesis' eyes narrowed.

"Fuck, Envy's sister I presume?" Nem said upon seeing a volupuous woman in a skin-tight dress... with an ouraborus tattoo on her chest.

The strange woman laughed. "You must be Nemesis. Yes, you could call me his sister. My name is Lust," she said, extending her claws.

 

Nemesis' eyes widen, but a second before she could react, Hughes pulled his knife and threw it in Lust's head.

"Friend of Envy's huh? So she's part of this?"

Nemesis sucked in a breathe, waiting for a moment. Then Lust smiled, as the tell-tale red crackling started. "Oh no you don't!" Nemesis said, clapping her hands and throwing a large dagger deep into the Oraborus.

 

Lust jerked, but after a moment the wound started to close, much to Nemesis' horror. "Did you really think that would work?" she asked, pulling the knives out and throwing them aside. 

"It worked on your brother!" Nemesis said hotly. "I thought that was your weak spot!"

Lust just laughed and advanced on them. "Maybe in that strange world of yours it is, but here, as long as I have my philosopher's stone I'm fine," she said.

"Philosopher's stone?" Hughes said. "Isn't that a myth?"

 

Lust laughed. "No dearie, it's the core of my being. I'll give you a little dying gift. Here," she said, digging her claws into her chest and revealing a pulsing red stone. "Like it?" she asked.

Before Lust could react, Nemesis grabbed the stone and yanked it from her flesh. 

 

Lust cried out and instantly her body started to decay. Nemesis stared at the stone, then said, "This thing... the core of their being... is it's what has multiple souls?" she asked.

 

Hughes backed away. "What?" he asked. Then he cried, "What's it doing?!"

A bubbling mass of flesh started to take shape around the stone. Nemesis instinctively closed her fist to crush it, but found it indestructible. "Fuck, how do I kill her?!" she shouted as Lust's body roughly started to take form.

"The philosopher's stone- it'll never run out of energy!" Hughes cried. "We can't!"

 

Nemesis' eyes widened. "Energy? Well let's  _sap_ some energy!" she cried. 

She closed her eyes, trying to picture the transmutation circle she saw before she disappeared. She mentally changed the energy rune to be soul energy, then clapped her hand to her rapidly disappearing fist.

"What are you doing?!" Hughes cried, as suddenly the floor lit up with the grey eye, and tendrils grabbed Nemesis and the stone, dragging them down.


	17. You either die a hero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is a dick

"So we meet again," Truth said, as Nemesis stumbled into the white void.

She looked up. "Right. So we meet again." She stared at Truth and her eyes narrowed. "So you take our body parts as your own?" she said, pointing to the limbs on Truth's white body.

Truth just grinned. "Well I am you, what did you expect?"

 

Nemesis just sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Whatever. How do I destroy this thing?" she asked, showing Truth the philosopher's stone in her closed fist.

Truth leaned over to look. "A philosopher's stone, how interesting. Why do you want to destroy it?"

"Because I want to kill the homunculus Lust," Nemesis replied. "This is her stone."

Truth's smile didn't disappear, but it seemed more angry. "Ah yes, the homunculi. While I wholly approve of returning them to me, why did you come here?"

Nemesis sighed. "Caauussee I couldn't think of any other transmutation circle that had a high enough soul cost."

 

"Well if you want to just burn the souls out, why don't you take it for your own?" Truth asked.

Nemesis blinked. "Take it... isn't that impossible? Lust will just reform around it!"

Truth's smile widened, and it said, "Well I think I could accept that stone as your toll," it said. It motioned to the gate behind her and said, "The stone for unlimited information. I think I'll even throw in your missing body parts as part of the Deal," it said.

 

Nemesis gave it a side-eye. "Why are you being so generous," she asked.

"I'm simply following the laws of the universe. The price of a human soul is nearly insurmountable after all."

"Right, kinda figured..." Nemesis muttered.

 

She thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No- I- I don't... I don't want to gain from the souls lost. I just wanna destroy this damn thing," she said, tightening her fist around the stone.

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that, not without a price," it said.

Nemesis stared it down. "Fine. Take the cost from me then. Just destroy this damn thing," she said.

 

"Destroy it, that's your final answer?" Truth asked, holding out it's hand.

Nemesis nodded and threw it the stone. "It'd be nice to know  _how_ to do it, but I bet that cost is too much."

"You're learning!" Truth said. 

 

It looked at the stone, then popped it in it's mouth. "That should do," it said.

Nemesis stared. "You  _ate_ it?!"

"I am the universe, I am everything. I merely took the souls rightfully mine."

 

It stood up, and walked over to Nemesis. "Now for your cost," it said. 

 

It's arm shot forward and sunk into Nemesis' chest, shattering the sternum and grabbing Nemesis beating heart.

Truth yanked the organ out of Nemesis' chest, and she collapsed to the ground. "You... " she gasped, but as her blood still her breathe left her.

 

Truth stared down at her. "Now mortal, I'll ask again. Do you want the stone?"

 

 

 

Nemesis closed for eyes. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, but she had enough brain-oxygen to think. Her mind raced- what should she do? Without the stone she would die, but the stone... all those souls... she shouldn't, she couldn't!

She wouldn't?

 

A picture swam to her mind. The iguana.  _He caused... so much damage. My world... this world. I have to... I have to!  
_

Truth's voice echoed in her mind. "What's your answer, alchemist?"

 

Nemesis inwardly sighed.  _...Yes, you devil, I accept._

 

Truth smiled. "So be it," it said, dropping the stone from it's mouth and placing it in Nemesis' chest. Behind her, the gate swung open. "Oh, a bonus. The anti-philosopher's stone transmutation is nearly the same as the one to create the stone. Find one, find the other. Good luck, alchemist."

 

 _Fuck you_ Nemesis thought, as the hands grabbed her limp corpse and drew it back into the gate.

 

 

One swirl of incomprehensible knowledge later, Nemesis stumbled into the Archive room.

 

Hughes rushed over to her. "Nemesis? Nemesis, speak to me! What happened?!"

 

In reply, Nemesis just felt at her chest, felt the hole from where Truth yanked out her heart. "Easier... to show you..." she said, pulling off her jacket and shirt.

"What..." Hughes said, backing away.

Clear as day, a fist-sized hole was centered in Nemesis' chest, with the bright red philosopher's stone was beating. 

Nemesis grimaced. "Truth... bastard... he took my heart. Gave me an option: this, or die."

"And you chose this?!" Hughes said. "What kind of monster does that?!"

"A monster with a mission," Nemesis snapped. She pulled back on her clothing, saying, "I need to stop Envy. I  _need_ to. I'm the only one..."

"We could have done it!" Hughes exclaimed. "Why would you turn yourself into one of them?!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Nemesis snapped. "You think I  _like_ being a monster?! But I wasn't going to die, not like that!"

 

 

They fell silent for a moment. Then Hughes turned back to the map. "I think we have our proof. Goodbye, Nemesis," he said, walking to the door.

He paused on his way out. "I see where you got your name. You'll do anything for revenge, won't you?" he said, walking away before Nemesis could reply.

 

Nemesis just fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. "I didn't have a choice, I  _didn't_. What could I have done?!" she wailed.

 _You should have died_ a voice whispered.  _Remember that saying?_

 

"You either die a hero, or live long enough to become a villain," Nemesis whispered. "What have I  _done?_ "

 _Sentenced yourself to hell_ the voice replied.

Nemesis chuckled. "I'll drag you down there with me Envy, if it's the last thing I do. It's all I can do..."


	18. Deserve

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Edward and Mustang shouted, causing Nemesis to flinch.

"I- I... technically I destroyed Lust..." she said, staring at the floor.

"Bu becoming just like her?!" Edward spewed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It was that or die! Truth ripped my goddamn heart out!" Nemesis cried.

Edward took a step back. "It what?" he asked. Then his face hardened. "Then stay there! I'd have brought you back you bloody moron!" 

"Brother, no, you can't lose anything more!" Al cried. "We would find another way!"

 

"Enough!" Mustang roared. They all fell silent as he walked over and hoisted Nemesis up by her jacket. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you, homunculus," he said, his eyes cold.

Nemesis' eyes went dull. "Just do it. I deserve it."

"That's not an answer soldier!" Mustang said. "You'd give up so easily?!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Nemesis exclaimed. "I should die! I'm a monster! What can I do to justify that?!"

"I want your reason to live, soldier!"

 

Nemesis looked down. "I live to destroy Envy. It's why I came here. It's why I chose to live. It's all I have," she said.

 

Mustang grew silent, then dropped her. Nemesis just collapsed, head bowed. "I know that reason is what truly makes me unforgivable," she whispered. "Only monsters live to kill."

"You're right," Mustang said. "Then I'll ask you this, soldier. What will you do after that?"

Nemesis looked up. "After?"

"After you finish your quest. What will you do? Kill again? I've been down that road," he said, voice cold but having a tinge of sadness in it. "If you are to live, what will you do?"

 

Nemesis looked down, and blinked. What would she do? What could she do?

Her mind was drawn the the low-level screaming that she heard, had heard every since she came back through the gate. The souls in the stone, it had to be. For them...

"...I'll find a way to free the souls. To undo the wrong done to them. They... they didn't deserve this. I can't undo becoming what I am. But I can try to use my power to right the wrongs done to them."

 

Mustang paused. It was Edward who broke the silence. "So you won't use the stone?" he asked, voice husky.

Nemesis shook her head. "No! Not- not intentionally. I think... it may activate if I get hurt. But I won't. Not consciously. I won't burn their souls for my own gain."

Ed walked over and heaved her up. "Then you be careful," he said, eyes sharp. "Don't get hurt. Don't trigger the regeneration effect, if you have it too. You be  _careful_ , understand?!"

Nemesis nodded. "I- I will. Heh. Good thing I'm a range fighter," she said.

Ed didn't seem to find it amusing, and shoved her back.

 

Edward and Mustang looked at each other. "What do we do with her?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure," Mustang said. "Can we trust her?"

Nemesis didn't reply, but did shake a little. She was just...

 

 

But it was Alphonse who spoke next. He clanked over to her and knelt down. "Nemesis?" he said softly.

Nemesis looked at him, dead-eyed. "You going to condemn me too Al?" she whispered.

In reply, he just pulled her forward and crushed her in a hug. "I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen. You were just scared, weren't you? You just made a mistake," he said.

 

At this Nemesis finally broke down crying, sobbing into Al's metal chest. This show of kindness... she didn't deserve it. The hatred, the revile, that she deserved. But this...

"Al... Al I don't deserve that..." she whispered brokenly.

 

"You never deserve kindness," Mustang said, walking towards them and putting a hand on Nemesis' head. She looked up at him and he continued, "Kindness cannot be earned. All you can do is receive it, and try to be a better person for it."

Edward also went up and said, "Nem, you're a moron. But you're our moron," he said, giving a small grin. "Just don't do that again," he said.

 

Nemesis looked between the two of them. "So you don't hate me?"

"Nah, we're furious with you, but we don't  _hate_ you," Edward said.

"Same difference," Nemesis said quietly.

Mustang rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How old are you Nemesis?"

"Er... twenty," she said.

"Then you're old enough to deal with criticism. You're not a child like Edward," he said.

"Hey!" Ed shouted, wheeling on Roy. "I am not a child!"

"Yes you are," Mustang and Nem said automatically, then chuckled slightly.

 

Nemesis leaned back from the hug, and said softly, "Alright. I'll stop being a baby. I messed up royal-"

"You can say that again-" Edward muttered.

Nemesis shot him a glance and continued. "But all I can do is try to move forward and right the wrongs I did. Even if I can't, I have to try."

 

Mustang nodded. "That's all any of us can do, try to right our wrongs," he said, a bit of a far-away look in his eye. 

 

"Now," Ed said, cracking his knuckles. "What did you want me here for?"

Nemesis and Al both stood up, and Al said, "Ya, what was so important?"

 

Roy and Nemesis looked between each other. "Um..." Nemesis said.

Roy sighed. "Come over here, Fullmetal," he said, walking over to his desk.

Al followed, but Nemesis stayed still for a moment.  _They should have killed me, it's what I deserved. But since they didn't... I'll have to make it up to them. Somehow..._


	19. Resolve / Don't Forget

 

They filled Ed and Al in on what they'd discovered- the nationwide transmutation circle, the presence of the military in these events, the fact that Envy had a sister who didn't want them to know.

"So these... sins...? are running the government?" Edward asked.

"We cannot know for sure, or even how many of them there are. But it seems there's some connection between them, the military, and this transmutation circle. Beyond that..." Roy said.

"It's all guesswork," Ed finished. "Right," he said, putting a hand on his chin. "What now?"

"Well Mr. Youngest State Alchemist, we were hoping you would have an idea," Roy said.

 

Ed leaned over and studied the circle. "...it's drawing in energy. But for what, I'm not sure..."

"A philosopher's stone," Nemesis interrupted, standing up from the corner she had been sitting in, face blank. "Here, I'll show you."

She placed a hand on the piece of paper, and another on her philosopher's stone. The circle glowed blue, and in the center a tiny speck suddenly emerged- a tiny red stone.

Ed and Roy started. "What did we say about not using that?!" Roy shouted.

"Nemesis what the fuck?!" Ed replied.

 

Nemesis didn't react at all, saying in a near-monotone, "Transferred. That's all. It took the soul energy from my stone and transferred it to a new one. See?" she said, picking up the speck and placing it in her palm. The other two leaned down to see.

"A philosopher's stone," Ed breathed. Then he looked at the map, and shouted, "Wait, the whole country?!"

Nemesis closed her fist around the stone and nodded. "Everything. One, giant, soul-stone."

"Souls?" Al said, looking over. "Huh?"

 

Nemesis looked down at her stone, and said, "The screaming. It won't stop. Inside this stone... I already told you that anyways," she said, showing slight irritation. "Didn't you listen?"

"I... I wasn't sure what you meant..." Al said.

Ed walked over and punched her. "Don't pick on Al! So you're saying the philosopher's stones made of souls?! Living ones?!"

Nemesis gave a curt nod. "That's what Truth said, what I hear. Why else wouldn't I use it?"

"Because it was Lust's," Ed said darkly. "It's tainted. But now especially..." he said, looking away with an angry expression.

 

 

 

 

"So they plan on sacrificing every living person in this country," Roy said, voice hard. They turned, and saw him leaning over the map. "I won't allow it. If the military's involved..." he said, wheeling on them. "You three. As your commander, I order you to stand down. I'll handle this."

 

"Like hell you will!" Ed shouted, getting in Roy's face. "If you're in this so am I!"

"Brother's right! We can't just stand by and let the country be destroyed!" Al shouted.

"You're just civilians-" he started, but Nemesis cut him off.

" _I'm_ not. You're not getting rid of me, Coronal. And I doubt these two will quit even if you order them too. They'll just investigate without you."

 

Roy looked between them and sighed. "Understand then, that this will drag you through hell."

"I've already  _been_ through hell!" Nemesis and Ed shouted simultaneously. 

"We won't give up!" Al said, pumping his arms. "We can't! We can't let people get hurt!"

 

 

"Fine then," Roy said. "Then I expect complete secrecy from all three of you. We can't let this get out," he said.

They nodded, and Roy continued. "Now. Edward, Alphonse, I want you two to investigate the philosopher's stone. There's a lot of rumors mixed with the facts- sift through them. I suggest starting in Liorn, where there are tales of a priest performing miracles. It might be a stone. I'll research these events and see if anyone went missing," he said, tapping on the maps. "And if so, where they went."

 

 

 

 

 

The three nodded and started to disperse. When Ed and Al left the room, Nemesis faced Mustang. "And me?" she asked.

 

Roy rubbed his face. "I cannot be sure of who you are. You speak of many souls within the stone, souls you hear crying out. How do you know it's you?"

 

"Seven-hundred-twenty-five," Nemesis said.

"What?" Roy asked, blinking.

"People I've killed. Seven-hundred-twenty-five."

"You mean the stone-" Roy started, but Nemesis shook her head. 

"No. I don't know how many is in there. Those are my kills from America."

 

Roy's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you killed no man."

"No  _man_ ," Nemesis said. "But monsters, yes, I killed... and killed... and killed. So many that I can barely keep track who they are. But I  _can_ keep track. There was phosphorous, and darkai, and heartless, and Zanza, and more than I can name in an hour. Only one has escaped me: Envy. And whether he is kill seven-hundred-twenty-six or one thousand twenty six, I will defeat him. Do you understand?"

"You'll stop at nothing to kill Envy," Roy said. "That's why you took the stone."

Nemesis nodded.

Roy paused for a long minute. "Then how can I trust you?" he asked.

 

 

"You don't," Nemesis said.

 

 

"You don't trust me. You can't. My name means sworn enemy, and that's what I am. You can either work with me... or not," she said.

Roy scowled. "You never spoke like this before."

Nemesis rubbed her face, her monotone momentarily broken. "The screaming... it sounds... like war..." she said, before shaking herself, the hardness returning. "So I give you an option, Coronal. Either work with me in destroying this foe, or become my enemy also."

 

Roy walked forward, and slapped her full across the face. 

Instantly Nemesis shot back, a blow that knocked Mustang to the floor. She stepped forward to loom over him, pulling a knife from her pocket. 

Roy stared up at her, and said, "Will you really kill me in cold blood, child?"

"I'm not a child," Nemesis said automatically. "I'm a soldier. An officer. A murderer..." she said, looking away slightly. "A Nemesis..."

 

She lowered the knife and stepped back, letting Roy get to his feet. She stared off at some fall-off spot on the ground, eyes glazed over.

Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Nem- no. What is your name?" he asked.

Nemesis hung her head. "I don't... I don't have a name. Even before. I never had a name..."

"Didn't your parents give you one?" Roy asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, well no, well..." Nemesis stared at the floor. "I was Tres. Three. The third child. I had... no real name..." she said, trailing off. "My parents... never bothered... with one..."

"Didn't you love your parents?" Roy asked. "Isn't that the whole point of this?"

Nemesis shook her head. "No, I mean yes, I mean..." 

 

 

She buried her face in her hands. "He took  _everything_ from me. My parents, my home, my siblings...  my entire world, shattered in one day. Roy I had barely gone outside as a kid, I didn't know anything. And suddenly I was in a war where everyday was fight or die..." 

 

She stared off. "Envy became... a challenge to overcome. If I could beat him, I could... I could at least avenge what I had lost. Even if I could never get it back... at least I could... be stronger than it..."

 

She looked away. "I don't know who or what I am, except a monster, killer of monsters... that's all I have left. That's all I ever had," she said, lowering her head.

 

Roy lifted her chin up, and she stared at him with sorrowful eyes. "Then find yourself," he said, staring at her intently. "Find who you really are. Don't forget. Don't  _ever_ let war make you forget. There may never be redemption for monsters like us. But at least we can face that judgement with knowledge of who we really are and what we've done."

 

"The hero of Isvhal," she muttered, and Roy flinched. "I was the hero of District 11, the leader. A position earned only by number of kills. I assume it was the same for you?"

Roy looked to the side and gave a curt nod. "I lost many things during that war- including any sense of honor I ever had. I slaughtered dozens..." he muttered. 

Then he shook his head. "Enough. Reminiscing on the past will not help either of us. We just have to move forward with what we have, and try right our wrongs."

 

 

Nemesis nodded, and took a deep breathe. "Right. You're right. And for that..." she said, looking away. "I still want to kill Envy. Not for revenge. But to stop this plot. I can't... I can't change what I've become. But this power, this invincibility," she said, clutching the beating stone, "I can use it to keep others from getting killed."

"Then strive for that," Roy said.

 

He walked over to his desk and rummaged around, eventually finding a folder. He handed it to her. 

"When you mentioned Isvhal it reminded me of this. An old abandoned laboratory right next to a prison where Isvhal prisoners mysteriously disappeared. Check it out," he ordered. 

Nemesis checked the file. "Central, got it. Good. But after finals- they start tomorrow."

Roy nodded. "Don't flunk, Sharpshot. I need you here, and I won't take a failure."

 

Nemesis gave him a wry smile. "Don't worry Coronal. I won't let you down. I'm a Major, and damn it I will earn that rank back if it kills me."

"Just don't forget what we talked about," Roy warned. "Walk forward, not backwards."

 

Nemesis nodded. "I won't, Roy. Seeya next week," she said, walking out of the office to his protests over the name. 

She looked down at the file as she walked. The Fifth Laboratory, hey? "Wonder what they have there..." 


End file.
